Letters we wrote
by UchihaUzumaki
Summary: Sasuke leaves the village to travel the world to atone for his crimes and to see it with his newly gained perspective. But one day, Naruto receives a letter from the Uchiha himself. A letter that would change everything. A short and sweet story. Thanks for reading!
1. Letter 1

Naruto gripped to that old and scratched headband like it was the last thing he'd do on this earth, as he rushed to the trees near Konoha's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked, as Sasuke was saying goodbye to him and Sakura.

"I am, nothing will be right if I just stayed like nothing happened" Sasuke refused, shaking his head side to side.

Kakashi sighed, but ended up nodding. "As you wish, kid"

"And…" Sasuke started saying, letting a sigh slip before speaking again. "Thank you for everything" he looked at Kakashi and Sakura, she smiled.

"We'll always be here" she added. "Just be careful"

Sasuke nodded and started walking away, a part of him was curious to why Naruto was not there, but the rest of him thought it might be for the best. If there was someone in this world he had done the most harm to, was him. Facing him was not easy.

But fate had other plans...

"Did you think I was going to let you leave just like that?" Naruto's voice suddenly came from the trees, Sasuke looked back, Naruto was leaning on one of the trees with his hand tucked in his pocket.

"I see your arm is not ready" he said turning completely towards him.

"Yours either" Naruto shrugged.

"I told you, I'm not accepting it" Sasuke shook his head. "I deserve this reminder" he said while looking at his missing right arm.

"Fine" Naruto said, still with a disapproving look.

"And don't tell me not to go" he added, looking back at his friend.

"Oh, I wasn't planning to" Naruto shrugged. "I kinda understand why you're doing this" he said as he stretched his back, letting a big sigh out after. "Not a fan, but I get it"

"Well, count me amazed" Sasuke said.

"I just" Naruto started, looking a bit nervous. "I just needed to say goodbye, okay?" he said, passing his hand through the back of his head, looking at the floor for a couple of seconds. "And to give you this" he smiled while pulling out the headband from his pocket, Sasuke gasped slightly.

"You still had that?" he frowned while Naruto extended the object to him.

"I couldn't throw it away" Naruto laughed. "It was…" he suddenly took a deep breath. Sasuke was in shock, Naruto was never this serious. "It kept me going, okay? I had to return this to you, I had to see you back" he said with a sad smile.

Sasuke's shocked expression relaxed, a warm feeling was swarming his heart, one he hadn't felt in a long time. He raised his hand and slowly took the headband, goosebumps rushed through his body, he hadn't hold that headband in such a long time.

"Thanks" he said with a soft smile as he tied the headband to his belt.

They both wanted to say something more, but none of them had realized it fully.

"Maybe by the time you come back I'll already be Hokage!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke snorted "Getting your hopes high I see"

Naruto frowned "Very funny" he sighed, but kept a smile on his face. "Just come back, okay?"

They looked at each other for a while, until Sasuke spoke.

"I will" he said patting the headband on his belt.

Naruto smiled and extended his hand to shake Sasuke's. He smiled back and reached to shake his friend's hand as well. But as soon as they touched, Naruto pulled him closer and hugged his friend, Sasuke was in shock, but after a few seconds he hugged Naruto back.

They were still for a couple of seconds until Naruto started letting go.

"Good luck, rogue" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Same to you, Hokage in training" Sasuke made a bow and started walking away again, jumping to the trees soon after.

Naruto sighed and starting walking back to his house.

Both were left wondering when they'd see each other again.

Sasuke had left almost one month ago, life had gone back to its routine, Naruto had gotten use to his new arm and Hokage training had begun. Konoha felt weird since Sasuke left. Not that it ever got back to normal back in the day the first time he left the village, but now it was even weirder. He couldn't quite put a finger on the why, he just knew it was different.

And on a lazy saturday morning, Naruto had turned off his alarm, still in bed and falling back asleep, when he heard a _thud_. It was a very soft sound but it managed to wake him up.

Who the fuck is waking me up so early on a saturday?, he complained as he barely stood up and dragged himself to the door.

But nobody or nothing was there.

_Thud_, he heard it again.

Window, he thought, rubbing his eyes, and went to the window right above his bed. "The fuck?" he said as he looked outside.

Turns out there was a small purple snake in his window, knocking on the window with his tail, its eyes fixed on him.

Naruto was about to just close the curtains and ignore it, but he saw something white on its back. A scroll, perhaps?

He opened the window and the snake immediately showed what was on his back. It was indeed a paper scroll. Naruto took it and the snake curled beside the window.

"What the heck…" he muttered as he unscrolled the paper.

His eyes were wide open as soon as he started reading:

"It's Sasuke."

Naruto sat in the bed in shock. His hands shaking.

"I said to myself that I wouldn't do this. I swore I was not going to. But something kept nagging me so finally gave in. For some reason I wanted to let you know I'm okay. Don't ask me why.

Anyway, so far everything has been very quiet. Thank god. Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere, right in the border of the land of fire.

Yesterday I was in a fishing village, I got some fish and I did some helping loading supplies to some boats and I got money too.

Tomorrow I'll go to the next village, see what's going on there. Maybe some more work and more food. I'm honestly surprised by how peaceful everything is.

So, I don't know why I'm writing I just know I am. Not even sure if this will reach you, I'm trusting the snakes for the first time.

Don't reply ok? You don't have to. I don't even know if the snake would bring it back.

I'm off to sleep.

I don't know if I'll write more, probably, probably not. I'll see how I feel about this in the morning.

And please, don't tell _anyone_ about this.

Uchiha Sasuke."

"The fuck?" He asked as soon as he finished reading. He looked to the window, the snake was still there. He sighed and let himself fall into the bed, still with the letter in his hand.

But that's when he noticed a smile creeping into his face, then a soft laughter. A warm feeling was filling his chest.

"I have to reply" he said suddenly and sat up, ran to his desk and started writing on a small piece of paper. Even if Sasuke had said not to, how could he not reply?

"But...what do I say?"

He kept staring at the blank piece of paper for a while. Maybe he could talk about the training, or the arm, or just what he ate for dinner last night.

No, that last one would be awkward, he thought.

"Oh, what the hell" he snorted and started writing whatever came to mind.

_Hey, Sasuke_

"Ugh, no" he hissed, crumpled the paper and threw it behind his back.

Grabbed a new one.

_I can't believe you wrote. _

"Nope, either" he sighed and did the same thing as the last paper.

Grabbed a new one, again.

_I can't say it's not good to know from you. _

"Well, maybe?…" he said as he continued writing.

He finished the letter and tied it back to the snake, as soon as he did that, the animal ran down the wall and vanished as soon as it touched the ground.

"Fuck" he said suddenly "How am I going to keep this from people?" he almost yelled, putting his two hands alongside his face, looking with horror at the floor. "How am I going to keep it from Sakura?"

_And please, don't tell anyone about this._

Sasuke was always a private, and dare he say it, shy person. He'd kill him if he knew he told even just one soul.

"I guess I'll have to try. Maybe, if the subject doesn't come up I might don't even remember" he laughed nervously. "Yeah, I can do this" he kept laughing for a couple of seconds, then sighed.

_Knock, knock _

He looked at the door, he tried and remember what was he supposed to be doing today, but to be perfectly honest that letter had made him forget about his whole day.

He shook his head a few times, passed his hands through his hair once, slapped himself and went for the door.

"Shikamaru!"

"You are late" Shikamaru said, unamused, saying every word slowly.

Naruto drew a nervous smile.

"To…" Naruto started saying, knowing it would only make Shikamaru angrier.

Shikamaru sighed. "Meeting with Kakashi"

"Oh! Yes, meeting with Kakashi" he laughed. "I knew, I was just testing you"

Shikamaru kept his unamused face, not moving a muscle.

"I will get ready" he said, defeated, running to his bedroom, Shikamaru came in, closing the door behind him.

"If you want to be the next Hokage you can't oversleep, Naruto" Shikamaru said while Naruto changed.

"I know, I'm sorry! I'll do my best so it doesn't happen again!" Naruto smiled while jumping around trying to get his pants on.

"This is the _third time_ in a month" he said crossing his arms. "Also, you have lunch with Sakura, she asked me to tell you" Shikamaru added.

"Oh, thanks" he fell right to the floor after that, but finally with his pants on. "Fuck" he muttered as he stood up.

Shikamaru sighed. "So problematic"

Naruto quickly put on his jacket, brushed his teeth and met Shikamaru at the door.

"Ready!" he said with a smile.

"I guess this will do, let's go" Shikamaru shrugged and left the apartment, followed by Naruto.


	2. Letter 2

Two days later, Sasuke was taking a break from walking, he had finally reached a nice village so he decided to stop for tea. He had finally reached the south border of the land of fire. He sat down at the first tea house he saw, bought a few rice cakes and tried to relax.

When suddenly he felt something coming up his leg. It was the snake he had sent with the letter.

"You're back?" he said, puzzled, as he picked it up. It was only then when he realized there was a paper roll on its back. "It's either the same one and you didn't deliver, or the idiot replied…" he wondered as he took the piece of paper in his hands.

"I can't say it's not good to know from you."

Were the first words he read, to his surprise it was indeed a reply, he would recognize Naruto's messy handwriting anywhere. In that moment he confirmed how useless it was to tell the blonde he couldn't do something. He rolled his eyes but kept reading.

"And if you really thought I wouldn't answer you clearly don't know me at all."

Oh, I know you, usuratonkachi, he thought, rolling his eyes again.

"I will admit, your letter surprised me, but as I said, it was good to know you're okay and not getting in trouble. Yet."

Sasuke squint. But he kept reading.

"The Hokage training is going well, I think, I don't know, it's pretty hard and I'm not getting as much sleep as I'm used to! Believe me, Shikamaru and Sakura have made sure of that.

But I guess that's Hokage life, right? Kakashi looks tired, like, really tired.

Right now I'm still in bed. I know, I know, what a lazy ass, but hey, it's saturday! Plus, your stupid snake woke me up!

And no one has come to bother me so far, so I have some peace and quiet time.

Oh! I also got my arm 2 weeks ago! It works perfectly. I'm going to insist just one more time that you should've gotten yours, but whatever, I still understand.

Shit I honestly started writing this with no idea what to say. I guess this is still writing, though.

Anyway, I hope this reaches you soon. Kinda hoping you'll reply.

And don't worry, I'll do my best not to tell anyone.

Naruto"

Sasuke stayed looking at the paper for a few minutes, the snake was still looking at him.

"Oh, yeah" he said with no emotion on his voice, took a small cookie from his satchel and gave it to the snake "I'll call you later" the animal looked happy and disappeared.

Should he reply? He questioned himself. But then again, why had he written in the first place?

And then, that image he saw in the Valley of the End showed up, that image that made him let go of the anger and frustration that he was holding on to. There was Naruto, and all he stood for, all his bonds, all his work, and him, there by his side, sharing his dream, his world. His heart ached each time that image appeared in his head, but warmed his heart like nothing else at the same time.

That's right, he didn't want to stand alone anymore, that dream of being the one that'd carry the pain on his own had vanished, and now, despite needing this time to reflect and understand the world better, a part of him didn't want to do it completely alone.

And although Naruto was the hardest person to face, he was the only one he could think about, it was the only one that was hard to leave behind. And the letters would make it easier.

Sasuke sighed, put the letter in his bag and took a sip of his tea as he started to write his reply.

_One, yes, what a lazy ass, usuratonkachi._

Sasuke hesitated before continuing writing, but quickly shook his head and continued.

As soon as he finished, the tea house lady came and offered another round of tea, which he accepted, since his was getting cold.

He then summoned the same snake, wrapped up the roll on its back.

"Same person" he ordered. The snake made a bow and disappeared.

He kept looking at the direction where the snake had gone to, took a deep breath, grabbed his bag, payed the tea and left.

There was a place he needed to visit again.

A whole week later, Naruto is practically locked in the Hokage tower archives, organizing and filing part of Kakashi's paperwork. It was the most boring job Shikamaru had ever asked him to do, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had already complained once and did not go well.

While going through the files, though, he found some old ones, from back when his dad was Hokage, and distracted himself reading some of them. Reading the words his father had written on them, it was not much fun, but his handwriting was something he had never seen before. Funny enough it was not as messy as his, maybe he got it from his mother. That thought made him laugh.

And suddenly he felt like there was something on his shoulder. He slowly moved his head towards his left shoulder and...

"FUCK!" he screamed and jumped of surprise.

To later realize what he had thrown to the ground.

It was Sasuke's purple snake again.

"Oh, it's you…" he panted. "I'll tell Sasuke to teach you not to scare people like that" he sighed.

It might have been his imagination, but the snake seemed to look at him with unamusement.

"Fine, fine, sorry" he snorted as he took the scroll on his back and started reading the letter.

"One, yes, what a lazy ass, usuratonkachi.

Second, you're right, I am not getting that arm."

Naruto laughed. Sasuke definitely had his own way into comedy.

"Anyway, I've reached the south border of the land of fire.

I'm on a tea house near a village.

I don't think I'll be here for long, there's not much to do around here.

I just wanted to check the bridge from that Zabuza mission. I'm not sure how that is going to go, but I really want to see it."

The image of Sasuke almost dying in his arms came back to him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Kakashi must be regretting volunteering to be transitional Hokage, that must be a nightmare. And yes, you need to prepare to not sleep much either, dumbass.

I've been under training as well, trying to get used to using only one arm to perform jutsu, but it's going well so far. Haven't caused any harm.

I'm also trying to figure out where to go next, I'm thinking maybe going to the land of wind, maybe pay a visit to Sunagakure. Not sure.

I'll think about that on my way to the bridge.

I'm off for now. The snake should follow you until you put a scroll on his back, by the way.

Uchiha Sasuke"

A smile was drawn in Naruto's face, he was still unsure on why the hell Sasuke was writing to him, but he was not going to complain. It was reassuring knowing he was okay and that the village was still in his mind. Part of Naruto was afraid he'd just run again and wouldn't come back, but he knew it was a stupid thought, and this letters just confirmed it.

"Naruto" a voice called him as the door was opening.

He rushed to hide the letter, and amazingly, the snake hid inside his jacket as well.

It was Shikamaru. "Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I am" Naruto replied looking through all the boxes, and to his own surprise he was actually done.

"Huh, who would've thought" he laughed, Naruto frowned.

"So you thought I was going to be a lazy ass and not get the work done, huh?!" Naruto gripped.

Shikamaru laughed. "Honestly, yes" Naruto crossed his arms in complain. "But let's go, Kakashi is waiting on us" he said leaving the room.

I guess I'll have to reply later, Naruto thought as he noticed the snake on his inside pocket, and walked outside following Shikamaru.

A few more hours passed, taking papers back and forth, Kakashi took some time to explain to him how he did reports. Naruto was falling a bit asleep during this, that was a part of the job he was definitely not thrilled about.

And by dinner time, both Shikamaru and Kakashi let him go with the small homework of reading a history book on the land of fire and its battles through the centuries. He was _not_ excited.

What he was excited about was replying to that letter.

Until.

"Naruto!" he heard Sakura call him from the distance.

"Sakura" he replied surprised.

"Want to go to dinner together?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He couldn't say no to that girl.

"Sure, let's go!" he replied walking towards her. "Where?"

"Ramen, of course" she sang.

Naruto laughed. "Awesome!"

She joined with a big smile.

Nevertheless, Naruto was still nervous around Sakura, he hoped she hadn't noticed, it was hard keeping something this important from her, but he knew Sasuke wanted it secret, and maybe it was for the best for now, maybe when he had an actual answer to why Sasuke was doing this, even to why he, himself, was doing it, then he could explain it to her.

Yes, it was for the best.

They went to Ichiraku ramen, had a good time and parted ways as soon as they finished. He was dead tired and needed to go to sleep, she was the same, the hours in the hospital were insane, as she had told him earlier.

As soon as he arrived home he took a shower, put on his sleeping shorts and sat down to write the letter. The snake was waiting for him in the window.

"You really followed me, huh?" he smiled, the snake was curled up in a circle.

He sat down at his desk, pulled a small piece of paper and started writing.

_I can't wait to hear about the bridge. _

Replying this time was not as hard, there were stuff to talk about and to ask. It felt, at least, more natural.

He finished, rolled it up, and tied it to the snake, who vanished through the window again.

Naruto went to bed remembering that mission at the bridge. With a mixture of sadness and joy, he even felt melancholic for the old days for a bit.


	3. Letter 3

Sasuke kept walking for a few more kilometers until he started seeing carts and horses and more people, with the trees clearing out more and more. Suddenly, right before him, there it was, the bridge.

A sign stood at the beginning.

"_Great Naruto Bridge. To the Land of Waves" _

"Hey, old friend" Sasuke sighed as he started to walk across it, just as lots of people and carts were doing.

Sasuke stopped at what must have been the middle of the bridge, where that battle had taken place. That first mission was one of his earliest memories of ever getting along with Naruto, the first time he actually felt a connection to someone else. Like he could belong.

Now he knew why his body protected Naruto the way it did back then. His mind wouldn't understand it at the time, but his body did.

"No freaking way!" suddenly a very excited voice seemed to be directed to him.

Sasuke turned his whole body to his left, were the sound had come from. A dark brown spiky haired man was standing in from of him, he seemed very familiar but couldn't pinpoint why.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

"I am" Sasuke replied, a bit apprehensive, he was still not sure who that man was, or why he had recognized him.

The man laughed. "You clearly don't remember me, that's fine, I was very different back then"

And that's when it hit him.

"Are you...that man's son?" he asked, ashamed of not remembering the names.

"Yes! Inari" he replied, still smiling.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is amazing, I mean, I've seen Naruto so many times through the years but I hadn't see you around! And now, out of nowhere, the one week I'm visiting. What are the chances?" he laughed. "God, dad will be so glad to see you. Do you have time?"

Sasuke hesitated, obviously these people had no clue of all the damage he had caused, but maybe that was for the better, to remember who he used to be and the good impact he managed to have on other people would be a great help.

"I do" he nodded.

"Great! Come, follow me!" he said while turning and walking towards where he had come from, Sasuke followed.

"Do you come here often?" Inari asked while they walked.

"Not really, I hadn't been here since that mission" Sasuke replied.

"No way! Well, it's no surprise, so much shit has been down since then. Who has the time, right?"

Sasuke clenched his fist, a sudden feeling of guilt fell into his back.

"Oh, here we are" Inari said as he stopped in front of that old same house he had been in all those years ago. "Come in" he said while opening the door.

"Dad! You won't believe who I just found on the bridge!" he called as he took of his shoes, Sasuke started doing the same thing.

The same old man came out to the door with a smile, which felt as soon as his eyes were on Sasuke.

"Is this Sasuke, the real Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked in awe.

"He is! Can he stay for a cup of tea?" Inari asked.

"Of course! Please, come in, feel yourself at home, boy" Tazuna laughed and went into the living room.

Sasuke was speechless, he couldn't believe the warmth he was being received with, they either didn't know all the shit he had done, or for some crazy reason, they didn't mind much now.

He sat down at the living room table with Tazuna, while Inari brought tea and crackers.

"I can't believe my eyes" he said slowly. "I know we named that bridge Naruto, but, I know that if it weren't for all of you guys, we wouldn't have get rid of that bastard, back in the day" Tazuna said as soon as they sat down. "I've been in Konoha often since then, you know?" he sighed. "What brings you here?"

Sasuke was still in shock, his heart was trembling.

"I, um, I'm traveling around" Sasuke lied.

Tazuna looked at him for a while, let out a sigh and looked back at him.

"We went to Konoha once to help rebuild after that Pain guy did that horrible number on it" he started saying, Inari was just arriving with a trail of tea.

"Oh, yeah! I had never seen something that bad!" Inari added as he sat down and started serving tea.

"We saw Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura" Tazuna smiled. "We asked for you too. And Naruto-" he laughed "God bless that boy, he kinda told us why you were not there, but couldn't shut up about how he was going to bring you back" he continued laughing. "And I'm glad to see that he did"

Sasuke lowered his eyes to the tea now between his hands.

"Sorry to be so nostalgic" Tazuna laughed. "But I never thought I'd see you again" he continued.

For some reason, Inari had a smile on his face. But Sasuke's heart just kept sinking in guilt.

Until Tazuna continued talking.

"Look, we know, okay? We were used to hear all the bad news" he nodded. "And it hurt. But" Sasuke lifted his eyes to him. "We also got the good ones" Sasuke chest relaxed a little. "About the war, and the end of it" he nodded again, Inari did the same thing.

"I knew if there was something powerful enough to end that horrible thing, was the two of you" he smiled, pointing at Sasuke for a few seconds. "Thank you"

Sasuke, who until now was sitting as upright as possible, let his back relax. He couldn't believe the words that Tazuna was saying. He couldn't believe someone that knew the bad things he had done, someone that knew he had abandoned his village and his teammates, could be telling those words to him, those words of understanding, and even forgiveness.

A big part of him felt he didn't deserve them.

But the rest of him knew he had to at least accept them, and be grateful.

Sasuke moved to the edge of the table, sat straight up again and made a deep bow until his forehead touched the floor.

"Thank you" he said softly. "You have no idea what those words mean to me"

"Come one, boy, sit up, there's no need for that" Tazuna laughed.

Sasuke slowly sit back up.

"I do have a question, though" he said crossing his arm and curling his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, already back to where he was seated.

"Last time I saw you, you had two arms. Care to explain?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke let a sigh, with a small smile drawing on his face.

"Fighting Naruto" Sasuke answered. "I obviously didn't stood a chance"

Tazuna and Inari looked at each other and started laughing.

"Sorry for laughing" Tazuna said "But if I had to guess I would've been right" he added. "We can make you a prosthetic if you want! We've gotten very good with our woodwork." Tazuna offered with a big and proud smile.

Sasuke drew a small smile but shook his head after a few seconds.

"I'm okay, I want this reminder and challenge" he replied. "For everything that has happened"

Tazuna erased his smile for a while, nodding.

"I respect that" he agreed.

After that conversation the visit got way lighter, they finished their tea and talked about their woodwork business and Sasuke's possible next destination. He was definitely going to the land of the wind, Tazuna agreed that a visit to the Kazekage wouldn't be a bad idea.

Sasuke left a couple of minutes after that, it was already dark so they pointed out to a nearby inn, after insisting he should stay, of course, but Sasuke prefered not to overstay his welcome.

"Hope to see you next time we visit Konoha" said Inari as Sasuke was leaving.

"I'll be there" Sasuke nodded and started walking away.

He reached the inn they had mentioned a few minutes after, booked a small room and went to rest. The next morning he woke up to something bothering his face.

It was his snake.

"A reply, that was quick" he yawned, took the paper scroll and began reading.

"I can't wait to hear about the bridge.

I wonder if you'll see Tazuna or Inari, not sure if you remember them. But if you see them please say hi from me. They've been a great help since then!

It must be hard to be in that bridge again, though, I haven't been back either. Maybe I should.

It's good the training is going well. Mine was hell today, I spent the whole day with Shikamaru filing and organizing documents and reports and locked in a dusty storage room. But, I got to see some very old documents, I saw some reports done by dad. I had never seen his handwriting. I also confirmed I definitely got my handwriting from my mom."

Sasuke snorted.

"I also went to dinner with Sakura, I barely see her lately, the hours in the hospital drive her crazy. But she says she'll have more free time soon, I hope we all do. She's happy, though, if you want to know. She loves her job at the hospital. She says she misses you, but it's glad you're doing this.

It's not a bad idea to visit the land of wind. I'm sure Gaara would appreciate a visit and help around the village!

Well, I'm going to bed. I hope tomorrow there's more fun stuff to do than filing documents (not holding my hopes too high, though).

Bye!

Naruto"

Sasuke gave another yawn and sat up to get to the low table close to his futon, and started writing his reply.

_I did meet Inari and Tazuna. And I will admit it was harder than I expected. But it has been the first meaningful experience I've had. _

He finished writing, gave the scroll to the snake and sent it off. After having breakfast he left the inn to start his journey to the land of the wind. The thought of visiting Sunagakure still made him a bit nervous, nevertheless, Gaara was someone he had to make peace with.


	4. Letter 4

Another week passed, it was Sunday, Naruto was enjoying his free day lying in bed, eating instant ramen and watching a comedy show on tv. When suddenly he saw something crawling near the tv.

"You again!" he said sitting up in his bed. The snake crawled up and got near him. "I think I'll name you, you deserve a name" he laughed taking the scroll off its back. "I think you'll be...Saki. What do you think?" he asked, as if the snake were to reply.

But surprisingly enough, the snake nodded and curled into a ball to wait for him to write his reply. Naruto sat up on the bed and started reading the letter.

"I did meet Inari and Tazuna. And I will admit it was harder than I expected. But it has been the first meaningful experience I've had.

Looking at the bridge was not easy either. All the memories from that battle came to me like it happened yesterday. Difference is, now I know why I did what I did during that battle. Why I protected you the way I did.

You were my first connection after my family died, you were the first and only person I ever felt comfortable with. Only with you I felt like a belonged anywhere, where I could be something more than that last Uchiha kid."

A smile drew on Naruto's face, Sasuke had never been so honest and vulnerable.

"I guess I knew it unconsciously. I was just not ready to lose it so quickly.

That's where Inari saw me, right on the bridge. I didn't recognize him at first, but as soon as he told me his name I remembered clearly, I even remembered Tazuna's face.

He then took me to his house to drink tea.

I was weirded out by that welcome. At first I thought they didn't know anything about me. But then Tazuna told me how they had come to help rebuild after Pain, and that he asked you about me. How you told him part of the story, then they received all the news about me.

I can't describe the guilt and shame I felt.

But Tazuna said that he also knew about how I had helped ending the war. He thanked me. I felt as I didn't deserve it. I had to say thank you back, I even bowed like I had never done in my life. It was so unexpected to hear what he was saying to me."

A tear ran through Naruto's cheek. Sasuke was feeling loved, and grateful, exactly what Naruto was hoping he'd get from this trip.

"He also offered me a prosthetic, a wood one. Though, he said he respected the choice when I declined.

After that I just went to an inn they recommended, it was too late to continue.

Tazuna said the same thing about visiting Sunagakure. I decided I'll go. I'll be taking a cart tomorrow morning that will take me to the border with the land of the wind. I will be walking from there, see what I can find before I reach Sunagakure.

It's good to know Sakura is working at the hospital. She'll be director of that soon enough. If there's a reason we didn't bleed to death is because she's an outstanding doctor.

I hope she'll be happy. It was hard when I had to tell her I didn't feel the same way about her."

Naruto's where wide open in milliseconds. "You did what?!" Naruto screamed. Why had Sakura not mention this? Was she still too sad about it?

"Thanks for letting me know how she is.

Well, I'm off for now.

Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto sighed.

"Now _that _was a loaded letter" he said letting the paper right in front of him. "You're going to have time to think, Saki" he let out a small and short laugh.

The snake rolled his head, as it didn't want to waste time.

That made him laugh. "I'll give you food" he tried to persuade the snake, it nodded at this comment. "Awesome" he smiled.

Then his eyes moved to the letter again. Taking his time to take in what Sasuke had wrote. He never imagined Sasuke being so open, he guessed it was quite a challenge, but maybe that was one of the things he wanted to work on.

Should he ask Sakura about this? Was there a way to do it without revealing it was Sasuke the one to tell him?

He had to see her, he needed to at least give her a hug. He couldn't believe she was going through that by herself.

Naruto took his phone and called the hospital.

"Hi, this is Konoha's Central Hospital, ER room, how may I help you?" a monotone voice answered.

"Hi, this is Uzumaki Naruto, is Sakura around?" he asked.

Whoever was on the other side gasped a little.

"Mr. Uzumaki, sure, she's around, wait for a minute." she said, her voice had changed to a more excited one, it wasn't the first time this happened, apparently he was becoming a little more popular. He was still not sure what to feel about it.

"Naruto! So weird of you to call. What's up?" Sakura's voice suddenly came through the phone.

"I wanted to have dinner, are you free?" he asked.

"Sure! How about we go for some meat?" she asked cheerfully.

"Deal! At seven?"

"Deal" she replied. "See you then!"

"See you!" he replied with a big smile and hung up.

"I think I'll reply when I come back from that, guess I'll want to write him a piece of my mind." Naruto complained as he jumped back on the bed and turned his tv on again.

The time for dinner arrived faster than he expected, he was dressing quickly and ran to the restaurant, where Sakura was waiting at the entrance.

"Sorry for making you wait!" he apologize panting as soon as he arrived.

"Jesus, Naruto, you didn't have to run all the way here" she smiled. "Let's go inside"

They chose a table, ordered a bunch of meat and vegetables and sooner than later they were eating.

"So there I was, trying to get this patient to be still so we could fix his leg and he wouldn't stop jumping and throwing punches, he was drunk as hell" Sakura was telling hospital stories while they waited for the meat to cook. "But hey, how was your day?"

"Honestly, wishing I had something more interesting to say" Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Today was my free day"

"So much envy!" she complained, taking a sip of her beer.

Naruto laughed. "But you know, I had a lot of time to think" he said, still with a smile.

"To think? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" she laughed.

"Very funny" Naruto said squeezing his nose, Sakura just smiled along. "But seriously."

"Ok, ok" she said sitting straighter, but keeping a small smile.

"I was…" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Oh my god, Naruto, please don't tell me you're going to confess to me" she said suddenly with a horror look on her face.

Naruto started coughing. "No, no, at all! What the hell gave you that idea?" he said while shaking his head as fast as he could. Sakura let out a relief sigh. "It does involve confessing, though"

"Are you going to confess to Hinata?" she asked suddenly.

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it immediately. "No…" he said slowly.

"Oh...then what is it?" she said, puzzled.

"Did _you_ confessed to Sasuke?" he asked, her face light up in red and made her look down immediately, but soon her face changed to a sad one. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" now he regretted it.

"No, it's okay" she said, letting a sigh out. "I did, actually" and another, looking up to him. "But he said that" she paused again, took a deep breath. "he didn't feel the same thing. That he cared for me, and still thought of me as a friend, like a sister. But nothing more" she sighed again, but with a smile on her face. "I guess I'm still happy he doesn't hate me or something"

"He would never hate you." he assured her, dying to tell her about the letters.

"I know" she said. "And before you ask, I'm okay" she added, looking right into Naruto's eyes. "Sorry I didn't tell you before, I was still processing it myself" she explained.

"I understand. Actually, sorry for bringing it up. I was watching this comedy show and this girl was confessing to this dude and, I don't know, reminded me of you" Naruto laughed.

"Jesus, Naruto, that was your day, wasn't it?" she burst out in laughter. "You were just in bed watching tv and eating instant ramen!"

"Busted" he admitted with a nervous smile.

"You're unbelievable" she laughed. "Let's talk about something else, shall we?" she said, again sitting straighter. "What is this about you not confessing to Hinata yet" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"What is there to confess?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"You don't like her?" she asked, worried.

"I mean, I do, she's cool, but…" he started saying, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't like like her, or at least I don't think so"

Sakura snorted, letting her body fall into the chair.

"Ugh, what's up with you guys? First Sasuke and now you" she complained. "I can't believe it"

"Sorry!" Naruto cried. "I don't know what to tell you. I know she likes me, okay? I'm not deaf or blind, but I don't know if I can respond to that. I have many things on my head right now" Naruto sighed. "Why does life have to be so complicated?" he complained lowering his head in a playful way.

"Let's focus on eating and having a good time, then" Sakura sighed as well, drawing a smile.

Naruto returned it. "Sure, no more love talk, please" he said, she nodded.

"No more love talk" she repeated and they both cheered with their beers.

After finishing eating, Naruto hugged her goodbye and they both went to their house.

Now he was ready to reply to Sasuke.

As soon as he came home, he saw the snake curled up in his bed, and the piece of paper and pen he had left to write the letter.

He sat down with a cup of milk and started writing.

_Thanks for telling me all that. _

Naruto looked at his finished reply for a while, rolled it up and tied it to the snake, who again disappeared as fast as it had arrived.

Despite stopping the "love talk", the topic didn't leave Naruto at all. Thinking about Hinata, why was it that he didn't like her the same way. Or that he thought he didn't. He had very rarely stop to think about that stuff, there was always something more important. But now there wasn't, and it was the weirdest feeling ever. Nonetheless, he fell asleep before his mind could ramble more on the subject.


	5. Letter 5

Sasuke had been walking for a couple of days now, under the unforgiving sun that's characteristic of the land of the wind. He had seen nothing since the cart had dropped him at the border. And he was almost out of water and rations.

"Go to the land of the wind, they said, Sunagakure sounds like a great idea, they said. Gaara will be happy to see you. Morons" Sasuke mocked under his breath, he was tired and hot and annoyed.

When suddenly, a red gate in the distance. Could it be? A village?

He went near it to make sure it was not his imagination.

"Thank god" he sighed with relief, it was not in his head, it was a real gate, a real village.

Finally.

He went through it and started seeing some houses along the road. Small houses made out of sand and clay, they all had that red kind of tint to them.

But there was no one outside.

Weird, he thought while curving his eyebrows.

He went up to one of the houses that had a sign for a tea house, but it appeared to be closed. "Hello? Is anybody around?" he asked in a loud voice.

No answer.

He had the feeling someone was watching him. He turned over to the house across the road, a window shot quickly.

"I'm not going to harm you, I just need water" he said, probably the people knew who he was and hid, or maybe they were afraid of something else.

Suddenly a soft voice came from behind him.

"Hi, young boy." an old lady was walking towards him with a jar full of water. He walked towards him slowly.

"Thanks" he said offering his canteen, the old lady poured all she could inside.

"Excuse everyone, we've had some very bad days around here" said the old woman.

"What's wrong? I can help, I'm a shinobi" Sasuke explained. He didn't know what made him want to help so bad, but t the end of the day, that was what he set out to do.

"Oh, goodness! Shinobis are precisely our problem." she cried "So...maybe you _can_ help" she sighed relieved. "Everyone, you can come out. He says he wants to help!" the old lady yelled, and lots of people starting coming out from the houses.

A tall dark skinned man came towards them with a worried look.

"Some bastard shinobis have been coming to rob our food and money, saying they're war heros and they deserve it. Are you sure you can help?" he explained.

"Yes" he replied. "But, hasn't the Kazekage done something about this?" he added, but the man shook his head.

"This just started this week, we sent a hawk just two days ago, after the third time they came" the man explained. "I guess the police will arrive soon."

"You arrive like a blessing sent from heaven, boy" the old lady added.

"I'll help until the police arrives, don't worry" Sasuke replied.

"Saori" the tall man said while extending his hand to Sasuke.

"Sasuke" he replied and shook the man's hand.

"Thanks for helping" he thanked with a smile.

"And you can call me Grandma" the old lady laughed. "Please let me know if you need anything"

"Thank you" Sasuke replied with a bow.

"Ah, such a respectful boy" the old lady smiled.

"Everyone, let's try to return to our everyday activities, we have help today" Saori told everyone, they all replied with a big "yes" and started setting up their businesses.

It was weird being that trusted that fast, this village must be very isolated. And maybe that's why it's being a target, Sasuke thought, it's small, there are no other shinobi, it's an easy steal.

Sasuke went up to the roof of one of the houses and waited.

And waited. And waited.

Until.

"Help!"

A loud scream came from the house at the entrance of the village. Sasuke ran to it in a heartbeat.

"But ma'am, we _are_ the help. We won the war, we just want the money we deserve for our services. There are still very bad people out there, you wouldn't want them here, oh no" a tall, brawny and light skinned man threatened the business owner, joined by other two with similar built.

"Stop" Sasuke demanded with a loud voice, the three men turned to him. "Sure is comfortable to terrorize villagers who have no way of fighting back. So much for war heros" Sasuke added, frowning and pulling out his sword.

"And who the hell do you think you are? We fought in the war, we defended this land" the same man yelled, pounding his chest with pride.

"And now you attack its people, there's no honor in that, you're not shinobis" Sasuke replied, now with a calm but still deep voice. "Leave now, and I won't harm you" he threatened the men.

"Sorry, dude, but it seems there are three of us and just one of you" the man laughed.

As he laughed, Sasuke unsheathed a kunai and made it barely scratch the man's cheek, making it bleed.

The man was in shock, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. That's when he took a closer look at Sasuke's eyes, noticing both his sharingan and rinnegan.

"You...you are him…" he said with a trembling voice "You are that Uchiha from the war…Uchiha Sasuke" his voice kept trembling as he pointed at him.

"And you are a disgrace for the shinobis out there that really risk their lives for their villages." he said as he pulled his sword and pointed it at him. "Now, you will leave this village and will not terrorize any other again, or _I _will know about it" he threatened again, the men started trembling. "And I won't have this much patience"

The men started mumbling nonsense and went off running and screaming, leaving everything they had taken behind.

Sasuke put his sword back as he watched them run, and sighed.

"Cowards" he muttered.

"I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you!" The lady owner came running towards him with tears in her eyes.

"That was amazing, kid. You didn't even break a sweat and you had them running like chickens!" Saori came running towards the business.

"They were terrified of him!" The lady owner said with a hand on her chest, still anxious from the event.

"Who are you?" Saori asked frowning and getting near him.

"The guys said Uchiha" the owner said slowly, she still looked nervous.

Sasuke's heart started beating fast, he knew the trust might fall as soon as he explained.

"Oh, I remember that name" the grandma suddenly said from behind Saori, he moved to let her through. "They were one of the strongest clans from Konoha, I thought they were all gone" she said with a sad expression.

"I…" Sasuke started saying. "I'm the last one" he said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry" the old lady said with a smile. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

For some reason, Sasuke looked at Saori before agreeing.

Saori sighed. "You must be tired"

"Follow me, young boy" the old lady said with a bigger smile and took him by the arm.

The old lady and Saori walked down three houses and went in the fourth. It was a small house, like any other. Sasuke took his shoes off and followed them to the living room.

"I'll bring the tea" said the old lady. "Please, sit down" she smiled and left.

Saori and Sasuke sat down in silence.

"So, I get it, your clan was strong but, why were they so scared of you?" Saori asked suddenly.

Sasuke looked at him, took a deep breath and lowered his eyes.

"I don't necessarily have a good reputation" Sasuke sighed.

Saori lifted his eyebrows, then frowned. "I see your headband is scratched"

Sasuke took a look at it and took another deep breath.

"I've done some things I'm not proud of" Sasuke confessed while looking up towards Saori.

"Oh haven't we all?" Saori smiled "As long as we recognize it and learn from it"

Sasuke lowered his eyes again.

"He's right, Uchiha boy" the old lady appeared suddenly with three tea cups. "Nobody is perfect" she added while sitting down.

Sasuke looked up to her as he took his cup, keeping his eyes on it.

"I...I betrayed my village, my teacher, my friends, my brother" Sasuke's hand let go of the cup and tightened in a fist. "I betrayed the only place I belonged to. All for revenge and hatred. The only friend that hadn't given up on me had to almost beat me to death so I snapped out of it" Sasuke whispered, the guilt from back on the bridge hadn't completely left him.

"That's a good friend" the old lady smiled.

Sasuke kept his eyes on his tea.

"He is" Sasuke added.

There were some seconds of silence until Saori made a huge clap and stood up suddenly.

"Well, It's getting late, I'll go and check on everyone before going to bed" Saori said as he stood up. "Please, feel free to stay the night, you must be tired" he added.

Sasuke looked up.

"Please! I won't take no for an answer, boy" the grandma said with a big smile.

Sasuke was in shock, how could they be so kind.

"Thank you" it was the only thing he could say.

"Great" the old lady cheered.

Saori came back a few minutes later, showed him to his room and left him alone.

Sasuke was laying down on the futon, eyes closed, trying to relax and let that guilt wash away, being completely unsuccessful at it.

Suddenly he felt something on his chest. No doubt it was the tiny snake.

"Just what I needed" he sighed as he sat up.

He took the scroll on his back and started reading.

"Thanks for telling me all that"

Were the first words on the letter, he had almost forgotten what he had written, it all came to him as a big punch. Not helping the guilty load at all.

"So, that was a very very very very very loaded letter. You almost got me crying over here, dude.

But, first things first. The snake has a name now. I named it Saki. Also, please tell it not to scare the shit out of me everytime."

Sasuke curled his eyebrows, looked at the snake without moving his head.

"Saki?" He asked with an unbelieving voice.

The snake tilted his head to the side and in a circular motion, almost trying to imitate a human shrug.

Sasuke sighed, relaxing his face. "And he doesn't take no for an answer, huh? That bastard"

The snake hissed and curled up in a circle.

He continued reading.

"But anyway.

Fuck, I remember that battle so clearly. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you had covered me. You were my first friend, and the thought of losing you was so painful it was the first time I lost control of Kurama's chakra"

That last sentence looked like it had been erased and wrote back thousands of times. The paper was worned out by the eraser, and the pencil marks from the numerous tries was still visible.

"It's nice to know I was not the only one feeling like that.

And yeah, sorry about that, I probably should've kept my mouth shut with Tazuna. I just couldn't, he asked about you and I just couldn't not tell him.

I'm sorry you had to go through that guilt, but I have to say, it made me happy that you went through the whole thing. If that makes any sense. I'm kinda happy you got to feel forgiven and accepted. You deserve it."

His heart shook with that last sentence.

"I know it makes you nervous that people won't just forgive and forget, but hey, looks like I was right after all!

And Gaara will be so happy to see you. Tell him I said hi!"

I just cleaned one mess for him, he better be, Sasuke thought.

"Also, I had dinner today with Sakura, I still can't believe she confessed to you. And that I didn't know. And that you rejected her!

Kidding, that last thing I kinda get. But it still surprised me.

She says she's doing fine, that she's at least happy you don't hate her. I told her you could never do that, you maybe tried to, but you could never. I know you."

Sasuke lifted one of his eyebrows, such a cocky bastard, he thought.

"And don't worry, she won't know you told me.

She also asked me if I had confessed to Hinata, not sure where she got the idea I'd do that.

'Cause I know she likes me, she told me back when Pain attacked. But I don't think I can feel the same way. It sucks a little, I know she'll be heartbroken, and she's so sweet and kind. She doesn't deserve that.

I don't know what to do!

How did you have the heart to reject Sakura?

Anyway, I'm having lots of love related issues right now. The Hokage training is going, can't say great or bad, just going. It's just a lot of paperwork. BUT, I'm going with Kakashi and Shikamaru to the land of lighting to meet with the Raikage. That must be interesting, it's the first meeting they allow me to go!"

Sasuke snorted. I wonder why, he laughed to himself.

"Don't laugh."

And to his surprise, a smile appeared in his face and he had to hold a laugh, quickly covering his mouth. That slowpoke knew him too well.

"Anyway.

I'm eager to know how the visit to Sunagakure goes. Hope it's not too hot.

Bye!

Naruto"

Sasuke frowned for a second, same thing happened again, that last sentence had been written at least three times over. And it used to be longer before too.

He sighed. It was not like Naruto to be insecure of his words. He meant to say something else but didn't want to. Why? Was it something too stupid?

That sounds a bit right, but not like that stopped him before, he thought.

_So, I'm in a small village a bit past the border of the land of wind. _

He wrote, as he started his reply. And before he knew it, he was done and finally feeling tired enough to fall asleep. That letter had helped ease the guilt, but now he was left wondering why Naruto had been so doubtful in his letter. It almost bothered him.

Thankfully he was so tired that he didn't even realize he fell asleep.


	6. Letter 6

Almost a week later, Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru had finally arrived to Kumogakure, they were waiting outside the Raikage tower, waiting for him to come get them.

"What is this meeting for, again?" Naruto asked Kakashi in a low voice.

"We're just settling some trading treaties" Kakashi replied with a sigh.

"It's a short meeting, we're signing a few papers and back tomorrow." Shikamaru added.

"Back tomorrow already?" Naruto complained.

But before Kakashi could reply, a loud voice appeared in front of them.

"Naruto, yo!" Bee screamed at the top of his lungs, with his arms wide open.

"Bee!" He celebrated with a huge smile.

"How you doing?" he asked offering his fist to him, Naruto replied immediately.

"Great! Training hard!" he replied with the same smile.

"That's the flow, yo" he replied.

"Kakashi" another voice said from behind Bee. It was the Raikage. "I see you're also training your successor, good." he said with a smile after Bee moved to the side.

"Greetings, Raikage" Kakashi replied. "Yes, it's very hard work but I have good support over here" he added with what must have been a smile, turning to Shikamaru as well.

"What do you mean hard work?" Naruto cried with disappointment.

"Shikamaru here will be continuing to support Naruto as soon as he steps in" Kakashi clarified.

The Raikage laughed. "I like that" he smiled. "Please to work with you, Shikamaru" he added, Shikamaru replied with a bow. "So, shall we go?"

After the endless flights of stairs, they finally arrived into a big square room with a glass wall to the outside. A hint of tobacco scent filled the room, and a big dark oak wood table sat on the middle.

"Please sit." the Raikage said. "Oh, and this is my right hand and future Raikage, some of you already know him. Darui" he said while extending his hand towards the man standing near the table.

"Hey, I remember you! You fought Ginkaku and Kinkaku, right?" Naruto said with a smile. He had seen it often on the battlefield, it was a strong shinobi.

He looked surprised. "Correct" he replied.

"Yes, good to see we have a good prospect for the next Raikage" Kakashi added with a smile as they sat down to the table.

They laid down all the papers in the table, talked through some of them and signed them off. Naruto was surprised at how short it was for such a long journey. But Shikamaru had made it clear that this kind of document had to be signed off personally, so he stopped complaining out loud.

"Just one more thing" the Raikage said suddenly as Darui and Shikamaru sealed the signed documents. "I had word that Uchiha Sasuke was seen wandering freely by the Land of the Waves." he said with the start of a frown on his forehead, pressing his lips together.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, almost jumping out of his chest.

"Oh, it's good to know where he is" Kakashi said with a light tone on his voice. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked, swifting the tone to a more serious one.

"Look, I know we agreed that he was not to serve jail time for his help with the war, but" he took a deep breath. "letting him run free?" he asked, visually more upset.

"He's changed" Naruto intervened suddenly. He couldn't stopped himself.

The Raikage looked at him with a full frown.

"With all due respect, there was never an agreement that he ought to always stay on the village, Raikage" Kakashi said before Naruto could say something else. "He said he needed time to atone for his faults in his own way" he added. "And we thought it was best to respect that." he explained with a calmed voice, his chin rested in the back of both of his hands.

"How do you know he won't cause trouble again?" the Raikage asked, still wearing his frown.

"He's different now!" Naruto said before Kakashi could say anything. All eyes fixed on Naruto. "I know he feels very guilty for what he did, I know it, the Sasuke that left that battle is not the same that went in" Naruto explained, his forehead creased with worry.

Kakashi lift one of his hands to stop Naruto from continuing. "Naruto is right" Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes. "Sasuke has a new perspective now. And he must see the world with it" he opened his eyes again, looking at the Raikage.

"Still, why not keep a close eye on him?" he asked, still not convinced.

"He'll think we don't trust him" Naruto jumped in. "And we do"

Kakashi sighed. The Raikage kept looking at Naruto with an unsure glance, breathing deeply. "Fine, for the sake of peace. But, I'll trust _you_, Naruto, will be responsible if he tries anything funny" he said, crossing his arms and resting on the chair.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Of course" he replied with a small frown.

"Very well" the Raikage said as he stood up, they all followed. "It's nice doing business with you, Hokage" he extended his hand to Kakashi.

"Same here, Raikage"

They both shook hands and said goodbyes. Darui walked them to the exit, where a cart was waiting for them.

"This will take you to the inn, your cart is there as well" he said as he opened the door.

"Thank you, Darui" Kakashi smiled.

"And Naruto" he added quickly. "I know you're right about Sasuke, don't worry about it" he smiled.

Naruto returned the smile. "Thanks"

They got on the cart, then left for the inn to hopefully rest before departing for Konoha the next morning.

"I thought we said you weren't supposed to talk in the meeting, Naruto" Kakashi sighed as soon as they were at the inn.

"But...I couldn't just stay quiet while he judged Sasuke like that!" he complained as he let himself fall onto his futon.

"I know, I know" Kakashi said nodding.

"But still, that could've gotten way more emotional, Naruto" Shikamaru sighed as he sat down on his. "And that's a big no"

Naruto pouched.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" he sighed.

"Well, what's done is done" Kakashi said as he put his Hokage tunic on top of the only table in the room. "I'm going to the hot spring" he added taking a towel from the shelf next to the door.

"And I'm going out for a smoke" Shikamaru sat up and took out his pack of cigarettes. "Are you doing anything?" he asked Naruto.

"I'll probably walk around a bit" he replied as he sat up.

It was windy and a bit cold outside, Naruto thanked the gods he had a thick jacket. Kumogakure was a city covered in clouds, up in the mountains. It definitely didn't remind him of Konoha, with its hot summers. Although the winters could be horrible sometimes.

Can't imagine this place during winter, he thought, as he felt a cold wind go through him, making him shiver.

He was getting hungry, too, so he rushed to look for a Ramen place.

He walked for twenty minutes, maybe thirty. Not one single ramen place in sight. It started to get frustrating, especially thanks to the weather.

Is there really not one single fucking ramen store in this place?, he screamed in his thought, frustrated by only seeing bbq and udon places all around.

He sighed in defeat. To his side there was an udon place that looked half decent.

I guess udon will do, he thought as he went in.

Definitely udon was not as good as ramen, he thought as he ate.

And suddenly he find himself thinking about Sasuke. He liked udon. Naruto wondered if he was already at Sunagakure, or if he had ran into trouble.

And all of a sudden, as if Naruto was capable of conjuring things with his bare thoughts, the purple snake showed his face behind the bowl.

"And speaking of the devil" he smiled. The snake slided to the side of the bowl where Naruto could take to scroll better, then crawled into his jacket.

He started reading:

"So, I'm in a small village a bit past the border of the land of wind.

I walked far too long under that motherfucking sun before arriving here. Damn you for convincing me to come here. This shit is too hot for me"

His smile grew bigger. Even the udon tasted better for a second.

"But, I said I was coming, so I'm here, there's nothing else I can do.

At first I thought this village was a ghost town, there was nobody around. But then it turns out they were all hidden. They were being harassed by a couple of sand shinobi, stealing and demanding food and money.

And for some crazy reason I decided to help them.

So, I kind of got into trouble. But those pieces of shit were so coward that looking at my sharingan made them ran away."

He laughed, he was worried for a second, but obviously he had nothing to worry about.

He let out a sigh with a smile as the laughter went away. He wished he could show this to the Raikage so he could stop talking trash about Sasuke.

"The leader-or what it looked like the leader-family took me in. They were surprised of the way those men ran away. I told them about my past, about some things I've done. It felt weird just saying some stuff out loud. But they were understanding. And it was still hard to face that.

But...I'll get use to it with time, I'll deal with it better with time. I hope.

I'm resting here tonight. I think I'll leave for Sunagakure tomorrow morning.

About Sakura. It's good to know she's okay. And you're right. I would never hate her. Honestly, I never did. I knew she still loved me, that's why I was so cruel with her, I guess. Very deep down I wanted her to stop suffering, to hate me."

That makes sense, Naruto thought.

"I'm glad she's better. It was hard to say no to her. But I had to, I care for her, but I'm just not attracted to her.

Changing topics, it's not like you to avoid saying things because they might sound stupid. If you want to say something just say it, idiot.

Sasuke"

His lips pressed together at that last sentences, his cheeks felt warm. He had forgotten about that, he had to redo some sentences in the last letter, they sounded too weird and silly. He didn't think Sasuke would actually pay attention to that.

He sighed.

He's right, he thought. A small smile showed up. I've never stopped to think about what I say, he thought, why am I doing it now?

I shouldn't be ashamed, Sasuke is...he is...he's my closest friend, why should I be ashamed of telling him anything?

He sighed again, putting the letter in his jacket's outside pocket. The udon was getting cold, two last sips were left, he rushed them, paid and left. The sun had started to go down, lamps on both sides of the street were being light up. It was a rather peaceful sight. It almost made him forget how cold he was.

Just across the street there was a small cafe, maybe it was a good place to write his reply.

_Hey, there. Guess who's writing from Kumogakure after meeting with the Raikage. _

He started writing on the back of Sasuke's letter as soon as he sat down with a coffee.

When he finished, he looked at it for a few seconds, looking at his last sentences. Why was he so nervous of sending those words?

He shook his head, folded the letter and called the snake. Who ran off as soon as he tied the letter to its back.

Naruto grunted as he let his head fall into the table. He had to admit that it frustrated him a little not understanding why he felt like that, or worse, why was he writing those words in the first place.

_It's going to sound weird. _

He wrote. His heart started beating with strength. What the heck was going on?

Maybe it was this feeling of when you get really close to a goal, but there's still something not done. It feels close, yet far. It felt like yearning, but for what? He knew Sasuke was coming back, he had done it, he had got Sasuke back to the village, to his usual self. What the fuck was missing?

He couldn't figure it out. He just couldn't.

Naruto felt slightly defeated. He sighed as he stood up and made his way back to the inn.


	7. Letter 7

About a week later, Sasuke had been walking for hours, the last village he visited provided him with enough water for the trip, but for a moment he felt it was not going to be enough. When suddenly, he started seeing the wall that surrounds Sunagakure. A sigh of relief left him.

He was soon in front of the gap in the wall that led to the village. Two guards stood on the sides.

"Identify yourself" one of them said as he approached.

Well, shit, he thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said with a calm voice, the guards gasped.

"I apologize, but we need the approval of the Kazekage before letting you in" one of the guards said, a little nervous. The other guard took a paper, wrote a short sentence quickly, rolled it up in the leg of a falcon they had there and let it go.

The wait was excruciating. It was short, but the heat made everything three times worse.

Ten minutes after, Gaara appeared behind the guards.

"Kazekage!" one of them exclaimed.

"It's okay, he's not a threat anymore" he told them as he looked at Sasuke. "Come, Sasuke" he said tilting his head to the side and walking towards the village.

He followed. Passing in front of the startled guards.

"I must say, it's a surprise having you here" he said as the two of them started walking together. "I thought you'd be in Konoha"

"I won't be there for a while, actually" he explained. His gaze strolled through all the stores and buildings they passed, looking how people smiled and greeted Gaara. He, on the other hand, looked puzzled.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I…" Sasuke started. "I just want to experience the world, learn its good things again" he explained, saying half the truth.

"Huh" Gaara said. "Interesting" he smiled "That's a good thing" he nodded. "I was actually hoping I'd see you soon." he started, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "For one, I got word that a village near the border was having some problems, but by the time the polices arrived, a certain red-eyed black haired man had already solved it." he said with a smile, taking a quick glance at Sasuke.

"I did what any decent shinobi would've done" Sasuke replied.

"I know" Gaara said "But it was a pleasant surprise to know you were not only in the land of wind, but you were helping strangers" he laughed. "I was right about you"

Sasuke curved his eyebrows even further.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I always knew you had good in you, you were just like I once was, lost" Gaara explained. "Lost in that horrible darkness. In that hatred" he continued.

Sasuke had forgotten about it, Gaara had also things to regret, actions in his past that he had to deal with, to forgive himself for.

"I know what you must be going through" he said. "The guilt, the shame" his head moving from side to side slowly. "It's not easy"

"Then how?" Sasuke asked.

"Time" he replied. "And support" he continued. "My brothers and the villaged helped the most" he explained. "When I saw all the support and love they still held for me, it just made me strive to be better"

Sasuke looked at the floor.

"You just have to find those people you want to be better for" he added.

Naruto's face popped in his head immediately.

That made him stop.

Gaara turned around with a smile after being just a few steps ahead.

"So, do you want to rest?" he asked, Sasuke looked up to him.

"Honestly, if there's something I can help with" Sasuke said slowly. His mind was still focused on Naruto.

Gaara laughed quietly. "You're more than welcome to go around, there's always lots of people to help around the village"

"Understood" he nodded.

"Just come to the Kazekage tower if you need anything" he said with a smile.

"Sure" Sasuke replied with another nod.

"And Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at him.

"When you find that support, don't _ever_ let it go" he smiled and disappeared in a jump.

Naruto's smiling face was still in his mind as he repeated those words in his head.

He never gave up on me, Sasuke thought. Naruto was the only one that insisted in not letting go of that bond, that never wanted or tried to. All those dark years after that battle Sasuke couldn't stop thinking how he was not able to cut that bond. But it was, after all, the hardest one to break. And deep down he never really wanted to. It was the only bit of light that was left in him. The only proof that he once belonged somewhere.

And that maybe he still does.

His heart starting aching as he walked. He had to take a few deep breaths. He stopped. Sighed.

"No!" a sudden scream made him look ahead.

A huge pile of rocks where coming down from a construction, a little girl was on the bottom.

His body ran faster than his mind could, he covered the girl with his back as his Susanoo appeared around them. The rocks hit the shield with strength and fell to the sides. A cloud of dust covered everything.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked the girl between coughs from the dust a few times.

The kid had a terrified look, but nodded nonetheless.

"Oh my god, Mai!" a woman screamed as she ran for the kid and hugged her.

His Susanoo disappeared as he stood back up.

"Thank you so much, sir" the woman cried as he looked up at him. "Thank you so much"

"It's no problem" he shook his head as he removed some dust from his clothes.

"No, please, come to my shop and have some tea and food on me, it's the least I can do" the woman said as she carried the girl. She pointed across the street, where a small cafe was.

Sasuke was about to refuse but the woman spoke again.

"Please" she had a sad smile on her face.

"Sure" he nodded.

"Here, some ice tea and a slice of my specialty, apple pie" she smiled as she left a cup and a plate on his table. Her shop was as cozy as cafes can get, water sprays were at the entrance, they made the place feel cool and fresh, very different from the outside. It was decorated with sunflowers and a yellow wall at the end.

"Thank you" he replied.

"I'm the one that's thankful" she said with a short bow. "Who knows what would've happened to my little Mai if those rocks got to her" she said with a horrified sigh. "Oh, where are my manners! My name is Kaori" she did another bow.

"Sasuke" he replied, returning the bow.

"What a fine shinobi name" she smiled. "Well, I'll let you enjoy your cake" she kept smiling, made another bow and went to the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed as he looked down to the table. The pie did look delicious.

He took a bite. It was indeed delicious. The apple was so soft it melted in your mouth. And the ice tea was what he didn't know he needed for that horrible heat.

He relaxed for the first time in hours. Closed his eyes and rested on the chair.

A hiss made him open his eyes short after.

"You" he sighed as he opened his eyes. The small snake had crawled up to his knees. The snake leaned back, as rejecting his words. Sasuke's eyebrows curved. "Fine, Saki"

The snake showed his back, in a motion that looked almost joyful.

"Hey, there. Guess who's writing from Kumogakure after meeting with the Raikage.

I'm surprised that little thing found me all the way here!

So, the meeting went well, it was just signing some treaties, we're going back to Konoha tomorrow. But, apparently someone related to the Raikage saw you back in the land of the waves and told him. He was outraged that we let you out of the village, or that didn't we had surveillance on you and shit like that. I insisted that you were different, that you were not going to be trouble anymore, that we trusted you. At the end he accepted it. But I wouldn't recommend coming here anytime soon. Not while he is Raikage at least. The next one is more accepting and understanding, is a cool dude."

A big sigh left Sasuke. He knew some of the high command wouldn't be too happy with this.

At least I have Naruto to back me up, he thought, smiling a little.

"Nothing much has been going on since. Each of us went kinda their own way. I just had to eat udon. Can you believe that? Udon! I walked for 30 minutes in this freezing town and not a single ramen place! I don't know how these people live like this."

His smile grew bigger. Lately, Naruto's letters were one of the few things that made him smile.

"Anyway, I'm done with this country, it's too cold and misty. You might like it, though."

He couldn't stop smiling, damn it. It was not a big smile, but he hadn't smile for so long it was weird. Even if those last words were between a nice thought and an insult.

"I think I'm getting the rhythm of what being Hokage is supposed to look like. And it looks like horrible hard work, but it must feel amazing to make such a big difference for the village. All that paperwork might as well be worth it. Can't wait to go to more meetings.

And about the stuff I erased. You're right, I've never backed down from saying anything, why should I now, right? Especially with you.

That last bit was the one that got erased the most. But I warn you, it's going to sound weird."

His eyebrows curled, his smile was gone, and his heart started beating fast.

"It's just, Konoha feels weird, you know? It already felt weird when you left, even after all that time. But now it feels empty, I think. I don't know how to explain it.

I guess I just miss you.

Naruto"

He snorted, and a short smile started to appear again. His earlier fear was cleared. He _still _belonged somewhere.

"Is it from a loved one?" the lady said out of nowhere, smiling.

Sasuke jumped.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you" she kept smiling as she sat down in a table across from him. Sasuke sighed and relaxed in the chair again, looking at the letter. "So, is it from a loved one?" she asked, curious. Sasuke looked up, but said nothing, he was still processing the letter. "Sorry to be so nosy. You just looked so happy reading it, I figured…" she shrugged.

"It's...it's from a friend" he replied, his smile was gone.

Her smile grew bigger. "Of course" she said "How was the pie?" she asked.

"It was delicious, thank you" he said almost in auto drive.

"That's marvelous" she laughed softly. "Hope you keep enjoying your tea, sorry to bother you" she smiled, made a bow and left.

Sasuke went back to the letter.

"I guess I just miss you"

He read again. Those words suddenly made him feel a peace he hadn't felt in a while. The smile appeared again. He grabbed the letter and teared that last part, folded it and hid it in a secret pocket on the inside of his shirt's neck. That piece of paper was now a reminder. A reminder of that portion of light that was still part of him, that never left him. A sign that despite any guilt or shame he could feel, of how undeserving he could feel. There was still a place where he belonged, no matter what, something to be better for.

As Gaara had said, once he'd found it, never let it go.

"Usuratonkachi" he sighed. He shook his head slightly, stood up and turned to the kitchen. "Thank you for the tea, Ms. Kaori" he said with a bow.

"No, thank you, Sasuke" she replied with a smile and returning the bow.

He walked around the village for a few more hours. Helped a lot of construction workers to load and unload materials. Helped an old lady to carry bags from the store, she even gave him a peach for his troubles. Got a little girl's cat down from a tree. He even found a boy that had ran off his house chasing a dog. He found both.

"Thanks, boy!" the man said. He had helped him move some water tanks to the top of his house. The rinnegan made it all too easy. "I don't know how I would've done it otherwise"

"No problem" he replied, as he had done so many times that day.

They bowed to each other and Sasuke walked away.

Everybody had insisted in giving him money, or things, but he refused them all, he felt better that way. Except that peach, of course. How do you say no to an old lady, after all?

He felt like he needed a rest, so he went back to the shop of that lady he was at earlier.

"Welcome back!" she exclaimed as he walked in. "Everybody's talking about you!" she smiled.

His eyebrows curled.

"Yes! You've been so helpful to so many today. We appreciate that." she said. "There's definitely more ice tea and cakes on me for you, young boy"

"It's really no necessary" he tried to deny it.

"Nonsense" she clicked her tongue. "You need to rest and I'll give you ice tea, is the least I can do" she added. "Now sit, please" she insisted pointing at the table at the front.

Sasuke sighed. There was no way of saying no to this.

"Thanks, Ms. Kaori"

He sat down for a while, drank an ice tea and was able to relax.

Suddenly, his hand went into his satchel and pulled out paper and pen. He had to write a reply to Naruto.

_I'm in Sunagakure._


	8. Letter 8

Naruto was back in Konoha, it had already been a week since he had gone back. The boring routine of filing papers and being around in meetings with Kakashi and Shikamaru had returned. Naruto could only wonder when would the next letter arrive.

But one day, Iruka invited Naruto to do a demonstration of the clone jutsu to a first year class. Which he gladly agreed to do. Finally something fun and different.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" he yelled as he did the proper hand sign, and five Naruto appeared in front of the class.

"Wow!" all kids exclaimed at unison, with huge smiles on their faces.

"And remember kids, if you focus and practice enough, you might one day make many, many more" Iruka said with a smile and looked at Naruto, who nodded back.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" He yelled again, and almost a hundred more Naruto appeared around them. Luckily they were on the running field.

"That's crazy!" one of the kids yelled. The rest laughed and wowed non-stop.

"Naruto senpai!" came a yell from the building, a group of senior year girls were watching from the window. When he looked up they all squealed in excitement.

Naruto's eyebrows curved, nonetheless doubtfully waved back.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Well, class, that was all for today" Iruka said to the students, who were already running to their bags. "Say thank you to Naruto for coming today!"

"Thank you, Naruto!" all the kids said at the same time, bowing quickly.

"You're welcome!" he replied with a big smile.

"Seriously, though, I know you must be busy" Iruka turned to him.

"It's no problem, sensei" Naruto shook his head. "Honestly, training is more exhausting and boring than I thought, it's nice to have a break like this" he smiled.

The same squealing came again from the exit, the girls were waving at him and laughing with excitement.

Naruto waved back again.

"Getting popular I see" Iruka laughed "If your old you could see this"

"I don't get why, though. It's a little embarrassing" Naruto laughed, turning to his teacher.

"You're the village hero, Naruto, of course you were going to become popular with girls" Iruka laughed.

Naruto smiled, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I guess"

"Let me buy you ramen tonight, please, like old times" Iruka invited with a smile.

"Never going to say no to that!" Naruto smiled.

They parted ways, Naruto had to go back to the tower and Iruka still had more classes.

That night, Naruto left his apartment, almost running to Ichiraku Ramen to meet Iruka, when suddenly, as he was walking he saw Hinata coming in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Hinata!" he waved, she jumped and looked at him.

"Naruto" she said in a low voice, and slowly walked up to him.

"How are you? I feel like years since I last saw you" he smiled.

She suddenly blushed. "Um, I'm okay, just came back from a mission" she replied.

In her hands she was holding something, a paper, perhaps.

"And you?" she asked.

"Tired, but good! Training has been hard, and a bit boring. I'm actually going to have some ramen with Iruka" he replied, still holding the smile.

"Oh, I see" she said. "Um, I just" she started, she looked nervous and her face was all red.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to" she took a deep breath. "give you this" she looked at her hands, they were trembling. Then, in a quick move she bowed extending her both arms at him. In them it was an small white and purple envelope.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He figured he had to take it, so he did, slowly.

"Thank you" he said in a low voice.

He knew what that was. It was a love letter.

She stood up with her face even more blushed, if that was humanly possible, and ran off.

"Hinata!" he called her, not very sure why, but she just kept running until she was not in sight anymore. Fuck, he thought.

This is what he feared it'd happen. He didn't know what to do.

"Iruka" he said suddenly, remembering he still had to meet Iruka, maybe he could give him advice. "Yeah, he'll know what to do"

"Iruka sensei!" he yelled as he approached the ramen stand. The man was waiting there for him, turned suddenly as soon as he heard him.

"Naruto, what's up?" he smiled.

"I need advice" he panted, he had come running all the way down there.

"Ok, ok, calm down, let's sit first" he smiled.

They went inside, ordered fast and sat down to talk.

"So, tell me, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, I ran into Hinata before coming here" Naruto started. "And she gave me this" he looked inside his jacket and pulled out the white and purple letter.

"Oh, dear" he whispered as he saw it.

"And I don't know what to do, she gave it to me and just ran" Naruto shrugged and put the letter in the table.

"Well, you do know she's very shy." Iruka smiled.

"I know"

"And you must know she likes you" he continue smiling. Speaking as soft as ever.

"I know that too" Naruto sighed.

"Well, do you like her?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I've never thought about it" Naruto replied.

Iruka sighed.

The ramen got there quick, they started eating before they could say another word. But by the time they finished, Iruka spoke again.

"Have you read it?" Iruka asked.

"No" Naruto answered showing the letter again.

"Well, read it. See how you feel while you do it" Iruka smiled.

"What am I supposed to feel?" he asked.

"It's up to you. Could be happy, not wanting to take your eyes off of it. Maybe you feel nervous, but curious. Maybe you don't feel anything. That's okay too" he said with a smile.

Naruto pressed his lips in doubt, looking at the letter. He took it nonetheless. After all, what could he lose, right?

"Hi, Naruto

I hope you're okay. I know you're working very hard training to be Hokage. That is amazing.

I'm proud of you."

That bit had made him smile a little.

"I don't know if you'll read this. But this is the only way I knew I could do this.

I've always admired you, Naruto. Since you defended me that cold morning in front of those mean kids. You got beaten up because of me, a nobody.

You've made me want to become stronger and more sure of myself. You made my relationship with Neji better. You've made me want to be better.

And I am, thank you.

And is because of that, that I can write this letter now."

Her handwriting was spotless until that moment, when it started to look shaky.

"You're amazing. I hope you know that.

And I think you know what I feel for you. It's not only admiration, I think you're sweet, and funny, and you care for others. Lot of times even more than for yourself. I'm so happy I can call you my friend."

Handwriting got even shakier. It was even hard to read what was written.

"The truth is...I love you"

Naruto sighed. Reading those words was harder than he thought it'd be.

"And I hope I can spend more time with you. To know you more.

I don't know if you feel the same for me, I hope I can know that too. But don't worry, you don't have to reply right away. Take your time.

Good night.

Hinata Hyuuga."

"So?" Iruka asked after five minutes with Naruto not saying anything, or even moving.

"I feel horrible" he sighed.

Iruka jumped out of surprised. It was an answer he was not expecting.

"I mean, she's so sweet, and nice, and such a strong person. I admire her a lot." Naruto started. "But I don't…" he took a deep breath. "She's saying she loves me, and the only thing I can feel is guilt" he complained, crossing his arms on the table and letting his head fall between them.

"Because you don't feel the same?" he asked.

Naruto's head popped slightly. "Yeah" he sighed. "I like her as a friend, she's the sweetest friend I have." he continued. "But…"

"You don't want the same things she does" Iruka sighed.

"No" he replied. Naruto gave a big sigh and sunk his head back in his arms. "How do I tell her? I don't want to hurt her." he cried.

"You must tell her" Iruka said. "The longer it takes, the worse it'll be" he shrugged.

"This sucks" Naruto complained, taking his head out of his arms and rested them on his hands.

"Go talk to her tomorrow" Iruka said as he patted him on the back.

"I guess there's no choice, is there?" he looked at Iruka.

"No, kiddo" Iruka shook his head.

Naruto sighed and got up from the chair. Iruka followed.

"Thanks, Iruka sensei" he said as they walked out of the stand.

"No problem, Naruto" he smiled. "It's nice that even after all these years, I can still help you with stuff"

Naruto laughed softly. "I think even as a Hokage I'll be asking you for advice"

Iruka smiled even bigger "I'll be here"

They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

How am I going to do this?, he thought. How was he supposed to go to Hinata and just break her heart? He knew he had to do it, but it was so terrifying thinking about it.

He sighed. "If only Sasuke were here" he whispered as he entered his building. Sasuke was the only one he knew had experience doing something like that. He imagined rejecting Sakura must have been even more terrifying.

I'm so fucked, he thought as he went inside his apartment. He took his shoes off, his jacket was tossed into the living room sofa, and he let himself fall into the bed.

He took a couple of deep breaths.

But then the felt an extra weight on his chest. That made him look up.

"Saki" he said in surprise. The snake was curled on top on his chest, with the scroll on its back. "This might be exactly what I need" he smiled as he took the scroll and began reading.

"I'm in Sunagakure.

It's no surprise the Raikage was so furious. I know he doesn't trust me very much. Or at all for that matter.

On the other hand, so far Sunagakure has been my heaviest visit. It's a big place,so a lot of people needed help. Simple things, though. Carrying a lot of stuff, saving cats from trees. Everyone has honestly been very warm and welcoming.

Gaara was indeed glad to see me. He knew about the village on the border I helped. I had a nice chat with him, if I'm honest. I sometimes can't believe how he went from that kid back in the chunin exams to how he's now. I guess it gives me hope.

I asked him, actually, how did he dealt with that guilt and shame, how he moved on. He said that the support from his village and his siblings helped a lot, that seeing how they still loved him was what helped him to forgive himself, that it made him want to be better, for them. He said to find something that made me want to be better...and that if I find that, to never let go."

Naruto smiled. He knew talking to Gaara would be good for him. If someone knows what is like to get out of that darkness was him. And Naruto was glad to be right.

"And I think I have."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, his smile faded. He had? What was it?

"Anyway."

He rolled his eyes, of course he was not going to say it.

"And for God's sake, I haven't even been gone for three full months, usuratonkachi. Get your shit together."

Naruto let out a laugh, short and hearty, like a big chuckle. He knew Sasuke would just scold the fuck out of him. He also hadn't called him like that since he left. That's what amused him the most.

"I _am_ coming back, okay? Just need a little more time."

Naruto's smile left a little. Those words seemed like a promise. Like they were meant to reassure him. To calm him.

And they did.

"I think I'll stay here a few more days, to rest. I'm also done with the heat, but if I leave now it'll kill me on the road.

I think I'd like the land of lighting too, I need a bit cold in my life. But I won't be showing my face there anytime soon.

I kind of miss Konoha's winter. I remember it was nice, not too cold, not too dry. I liked it."

Naruto's smile came back. That's something he didn't quite know about Sasuke. It amazed him how they were still things he didn't know. That's unacceptable, he thought while laughing.

"Why the fuck am I talking about weather?

The heat is getting to me"

Naruto laughed.

"I better relax and get some sleep. I'll look for an inn after this.

Bye, usuratonkachi.

Uchiha Sasuke"

Two usuratonkachi in one letter?, he thought, the heat _most _have gotten to him for real.

A smile was left in Naruto as he just looked at the letter.

_It's up to you. Could be happy, not wanting to take your eyes off of it._

Iruka's words came suddenly. His smile went away, eyes widened, slowly lowering the letter to his side.


	9. Letter 9

No, he thought. He sat up on his bed and went to take the newly taken Team 7 picture, one that Sakura insisted on taking as soon as they were back in Konoha in their hospital beds. So you will look at this and think next time you want to fight, she said.

Now it sat, framed, upon his bedside table.

The picture had Sakura to the left beside Sasuke's bed, Kakashi to the right beside's Naruto and them in their hospital beds in the middle. Showing their chopped arms. Naruto had a big smile on his face, where his swollen eye was still visible. Sasuke had a defeated smile, his eyes looking sideways, towards Naruto.

He hadn't noticed that before, Sasuke was looking at him.

He took it and laid down on the bed again. Stayed there looking at it for minutes, that felt like hours. And for the whole time his eyes were fixated in only one place: Sasuke.

His heart was calm, but each heartbeat felt heavy and strong. He could almost hear it.

As he kept his sight anchored to his friend's face, his heartbeat slowly increased its speed, his lips pressed, an unexpected tingle on the back of his neck, his hands started to shake just slightly.

"No" he whispered as he stood up and ran to the phone in his kitchen, without letting go of the picture.

The phone rang once, twice, then two times more.

"Naruto" his friend Sakura replied on the other side of the phone. "You're lucky to find me, I just came home from the hospital" he could almost see the bags under her eyes, but a smile on her lips. "What's up?"

"I, um…" he started, his hands still shaking. Hell, almost his whole body was shaking. "Something happened" he said.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Um, Hinata gave me a…" deep breath "A confession letter"

A gasp was the only thing he heard from Sakura. "Oh, I can't believe she did it"

"You know about this?" Naruto cried.

"Kinda" she replied with a tone of regret in her voice. "I mean, she mentioned a few days ago she wanted to confess but is way too shy to do it in person." she explained. "So I suggested the letter, since it'd give her time to think what she wanted to say and all" she sighed.

Naruto sighed. "I don't want to hurt her, Sakura"

"I know, I'm sorry" she said. If she had been there with him she'd be patting his back. "But hey, if I'm okay, she'll be too"

Of course, Sakura was on Hinata's place not long ago.

"I mean, it hurts like hell, I'm not going to lie" she started, her voice trembled a little. "But now I know I'm going to be okay. I can't force anyone to like me back. And I appreciated the honesty, too" she sighed. "I know you don't want to hurt her, but she'll be okay. I'll comfort her" she added. Naruto knew she was smiling as she said this.

"Thank you, Sakura" Naruto sighed. "Sorry that love talk just keeps hunting you" Naruto chuckled.

"It's okay" she did the same. "I'm happy I can help"

"Well…" he chuckled again. "That's the real reason I'm calling"

Naruto could see her raised eyebrow immediately.

"How the hell do you know you like someone?" Naruto asked, pressing his lips, his forehead creased. "Because, I mean, Hinata said she admired me, and I also do, I think she's strong, she's sweet, she's a great person, but…"

"Let me stop you right there, Naruto" she said suddenly, Naruto thanked the gods, he had started hyperventilating. Sakura sighed before speaking. "Sometimes you just know." she started. "Your heartbeat is faster when you see them, or think of them. Um, they're one of the first people you think of when something good happens, you kind of want to tell them right away. Sometimes there's even a weird feeling on your neck when you see them" she chuckled. "You wanna be close to them, share everything" her voice broke again.

Naruto felt horrible for a moment, her friend's voice breaking up was too much. He knew this subject was so sensible for her.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing he could say.

She chuckled. "I'm okay, I'm okay" she sighed. "More importantly" she started, waited a few seconds, probably sitting up on her bed. "Do _you_ like someone, Naruto? It kinda seems like you do, you've been way too concerned with this lately"

"I, um…" he started, his eyes went back to Sasuke's smiling face. "I'm not sure"

He suddenly felt a big wave of goosebumps, running through his whole buddy.

"Naruto, I've known you since forever. And you might not be the smartest person, or the best at social interactions, but if there's something you're good at is knowing what's in people's hearts, and in yours" Sakura said firmly.

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke's.

He smiled. "You're right" he sighed.

"I know I am" she chuckled. "Now, who is it?" she said, maliciously.

Naruto froze, he was not sure about telling her, no yet, he still had to figure this shit out.

"Can I tell you later?" he laughed nervously. "I still have to figure it out myself"

Sakura complained. "Fine, fine, but I want an answer, Uzumaki Naruto" she threatened. "And I will get it."

Naruto laughed softly. "I know, I know"

"Well, I'm off to bed, Naruto" she yawned. "I need to be in the hospital tomorrow morning"

"Good night, Sakura" he smiled.

"Good night, Naruto" she chuckled.

"And thanks" he said quickly before she hanged up.

"No problem, silly" she laughed and hanged up.

Naruto took a deep breath and then gave a huge sigh. He stood up from the chair and went back to his bed. Picture still in hand.

Naruto took Sasuke's letter back and reread it.

_He said to find something that made me want to be better...and that if I find that, to never let go._

_And I think I have._

For some reason, his eyes were obsessed with that part. His heart started beating heavily again. He felt as his heart was whispering at him. _Could it be me?_, it whispered. Naruto's throat felt like a big knot.

_I am coming back, okay? _

His eyes moved back to the picture, which he had left right next the letter. His heavy and fast heartbeat continued and the tingling on the back of his neck was back.

Was it possible? Was it fucking possible?

But I only like girls, he thought in despair, I liked Sakura for the longest time. Of course, that was just a kid's crush. And to be honest it had been his only crush ever. He didn't have much reference to back that 'I only like girls' statement. Hell, now that he thought of it, he never was interested in those magazines and books Ero-sennin was always buying.

Maybe I don't only like girls?, he thought, confused. Or maybe I don't mind too much about what bodies look like at all. If it's a woman or a man. He kept thinking.

"Yeah, maybe it doesn't really matter, or maybe I like both?" he whispered.

The tingling on the back of his head was still there. Even some goosebumps ran quickly through his arms. A part of him told him that if it was one way or the other, it really didn't matter, because the result was the same.

"It really doesn't matter, does it?" he smiled softly.

Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, his heart felt a warmth and comfort he was not feeling before. The longing feeling was still there, he still missed him, but the words '_I am coming back, okay?' _made it easier, reassuring even.

His lips pressed together. "Well, fuck" he whispered as a big smile appeared in his face.

A chuckle joined soon after. That became a soft laugh. He fell into the bed with the picture against his chest. "That bastard…" he said between laughs.

He fell asleep without even noticing. As he woke up the next morning, still with the same clothes as last night, and with the picture on top of his chest.

"How did I fell asleep?" he complained with a dry voice. His mouth tasted like hell.

He ran to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he looked back in the mirror, the realization of last night came back at him like a thunder. He ran to the bed and took the picture back in his hand, looking at Sasuke again.

The tingling on the back of his neck was back. It had definitely not been a dream.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he sighed as he sat on the bed.

And that's when he noticed. Hinata's letter was also still on his bed.

"Fuck…" He sighed. That's what he was supposed to do now: go and talk to her, as much as he feared to do so, he knew he had to. Despite anything.

As he prepared to go out, he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. He still had to reply to that letter. His heartbeat was still heavy, but it felt calmer and more peaceful. He may still not completely understand why this was happening or how it had happened, but he knew it did. Sakura was right when she said that if there was anything he was good at was understanding people's heart. And his own. He didn't need to fully figure out the why, he just knew it was there.

He felt something more for Sasuke, now he knew, he couldn't lie anymore saying he thought of him only as a friend. Maybe his heart knew it all along, maybe that's the reason he chased him for so long. The reason his will never gave in. And the way he'd always hurt when Sasuke suffered. He'd feel the same for his other friends, of course. But he knew it was stronger with Sasuke. Everything was stronger with him.

That's why Konoha felt so empty. That's why Konoha stopped being home after he left, or at least, it stopped being the home he knew and felt comfortable in. Even after losing so many people, his absence was the one he always felt the most heavy.

And now there was a reason to all of that. There was an answer. And that felt good, even if it wasn't totally clear, it gave him a peace he didn't knew he was missing.

But before he could continue sinking in his thoughts, he had arrived to the Hyuuga residence.

A heavy swallow followed, his heart started racing again.

Shit, shit, I can't do this, he thought in horror as he looked at the doorbell by the gate.

"No, Naruto, you have to do this" he whispered to himself.

After a few deep breaths, he pressed on the doorbell. For a few seconds nothing happened. He heard the distant sound of the bell, so he knew it was working.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Naruto!" Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, was at the door.

"Hanabi. I hadn't see you in ages" he smiled.

"You never visit!" she complained crossing her arms. Her cheeks round as apples.

Naruto laughed.

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice came in from behind his sister.

"I'm guessing you came for her, right?" Hanabi asked, still with arms crossed.

"Yeah, but see you around, Hanabi, okay?" he told her with a smile.

"Yeah!" she replied with a smile, relaxing his arms. "Good luck, future Hokage" she laughed and went away quickly.

"Hey, Hinata" he said smiling, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Naruto" she smiled, her cheeks were bright red.

"I…" he didn't know where to start, even his cheeks were turning red. "I read your letter last night" he smiled.

Her whole face became red.

"It was so sweet, as expected from you" he said, his hands were trembling.

"Tha-thank you" she said with a shy smile.

"You were so honest and open" he sighed. "That's why I…" he started, swallowed slowly, his heart was almost out of his throat. "That's why I believe I should...I should do the same"

Hinata looked up, her smile was gone, but her eyes were full of hope.

"I…" he sighed. He had faced worse things than this, he could do it, he just had to say it.

"Yes?" she asked with a broken voice. He could see her hands shaking a bit.

He sighed again, took a deep breath. "I don't feel the same way" he said quickly, handing the letter back to her.

"So-sorry?" she said.

"I...I don't feel the same way" he said a bit slower. "I'm sorry, you're the sweetest, most considerate friend I have, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you..."

"Oh…" she lowered her sight, hands tight together.

"But I…" he took another deep breath. "I knew I had to be honest with you. You deserve that" he sighed. "You deserve so much better" he smiled at her.

"No, it's…" her voice broke, her hand brushed her eyes softly. "It's fine" she looked up with a sad smile, her eyes watered. "Than-Thank you for being honest, Naruto" her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply like you expected" he sighed.

"I...It's okay" she said, it was obvious she was just holding the tears with all her strength. "Sorry I-I have to go, my...my dad is calling me" she said with an even more broken voice. "See you later, Naruto" she whispered and closed the door shot.

"Wait Hina-" but he couldn't finish the sentence. "Shit" he whispered.

Well, you did it, Naruto, he said to himself. You made the sweetest girl in the village cry, he thought as he gave himself a slap in the forehead.

Part of him wanted to knock and apologize again, but he figured seeing him would do her more damage than good.

With a big sigh, he started walking slowly back home.

And yet again, his mind went straight to Sasuke. If he were here he could have someone to talk to who understood what this was like. Having to reject a perfectly nice and cool girl, making her cry. It did feel horrible. He imagined rejecting Sakura, who had been a close friend for so long, must have been even harder. Naruto wondered if he still felt guilty for it.

Maybe it goes away with time, he thought. He wouldn't be able to look at Hinata's face in months, though. And he bet she wouldn't want to look at him either.

"Now I understand why Sasuke rathered Sakura hate him" he sighed to himself as he got to his apartment.

He went in and saw Saki crawled up on the bed. Naruto thought of replying, maybe venting a little could help. But at the same time he doubted if to tell anything of his revelation to Sasuke, that sounded like the perfect way to make a good friendship awkward.

"Holy fuck" he said suddenly, as he sat on his bed. "How am I going to keep this away from him?" he cried. "I'm already hiding the letters from Sakura, and now I have to hide what I feel from Sasuke? And maybe Sakura as well? How do I tell her this?" he said as his heart fell slowly into panic. "I can't keep this up…" his heart started racing, and his hands became very sweaty. "I have to tell her...or I'll explode" he panted. "But how?"

His heart just kept racing and racing, his eyes went from the floor to the Team 7 picture on his bedside table, back and forth like crazy. His breath started to be more and more unstable.

Until

_Knock, knock _


	10. Letter 10

"Naruto!"

It was Sakura's voice. How appropriate.

"Are you there?"

"Oh, great" he whispered. He guessed destiny was making a choice for him. He had to tell her about Sasuke, he had to tell someone about his newly born doubt. One that was bound to keep causing him horrible panic if he were to hide it from everyone. And honestly, who better to tell his darkest secrets to, but Sakura?

"Naruto!" she called again. He snapped and ran to the door to open it, his breather still altered.

"Sakura" he panted.

"God, are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon" Sakura said surprised.

"I…" his heart was trembling, what if Sakura thought he was a weirdo, what if she got mad?

_No, you can't think that right now. She's your best friend. _

"No, I'm not. I think I need to tell you something" he said, forehead creased with worry.

"Sure, sure, let's sit" she said as Naruto let her through the entrance. "Actually, I also wanted to talk to you, Hinata called me"

Great, he cursed in his head. "Fuck, what did she say?" he sighed.

"She's okay, Naruto, I just wanted to tell you that" she said with a smile. "She said she cried for a while, but Hanabi comforted her well enough, and she just wanted me, and you, to know that she'll be okay, and to thank me for the support" she shrugged.

"Well, that's one good news" he sighed with relief, that had helped his racing heart a lot.

"So, what happened with you?" She asked, taking a seat on the dining table, Naruto joined her.

"Well, I…" he started, he felt his heart in his throat. But he took a deep breath and let out the biggest sigh he could. He had fought a goddess, and still this seemed like the hardest thing he had ever done. "I realized something last night"

"About what?" she asked, puzzled. Naruto never looked this nervous.

"About the person I told you I thought I liked" he said, still nervous, his hands felt even more sweaty, but he had no choice, he had to tell her.

"You don't like her anymore?" she asked, shrugging.

"The opposite, I realized I do like…" he stopped for a moment, he knew if he said the end of the sentence there was no way back.

_Fuck, Naruto, get it together. _

"That I do like him" he said, his voice trembling a little. "And that I might have for a long time" he added, letting a big sigh.

"Wait" she said, raising both her hands midair. "Him?" her eyebrow raised. "Naruto do you...do you like men?" she asked, moving her chair closer to him, leaning her body towards him as well.

"I, I'm not sure. I mean, I don't know how to call it. I've never paid too much attention to people's bodies, not even when I liked you. I never liked you because you were a girl, and honestly you've been the only girl I've ever liked" he tried to explain. "And now that I like him, his body has never been a reason for it, it's who he is as a person, same as it was with you" he added.

"Ok, let me see if I get this straight" she sat straight in her chair. "You're saying you don't have a particular preference, body wise, but personality wise, that's what you're attracted to!" she said, a small smile started forming on her face.

"I think" he shrugged. "I mean, when I thought about liking him, the fact that he is a man didn't seem to matter, I thought it did, but as you said...I know my heart, I can understand it better than anything." he said, putting his heart on the middle of his chest. "And that's what it told me, that it _didn't _matter"

Sakura didn't say anything for a few seconds, but a short smile was left on her face.

"Thank you, Naruto" she said. "It must not be easy to say all this" she smiled. "Thanks for trusting me"

"You're my best friend after all" he smiled softly. His heart had calmed down a bit, a part of the nightmare was over. But the part he was really nervous about hadn't come up.

"But, then, who is it?" she asked, her smile faded.

"That's…" he took a deep breath. "That's the part I think you won't like"

Sakura raised an eyebrow again, tilting her head to the side.

"Naruto, there is no way I'm not going to like the person you like" she chuckled.

"Oh, no, you like him" he laughed nervously. "But I think you won't like that I like him"

Sakura tilted her head even more. "Sorry Naruto, you're not making any sense. Just tell me" she chuckled again. "I won't be mad, I promise"

Naruto groaned, messing with his hair.  
"Ok, here it goes" he took a couple of deep breaths.

_Here it goes, Naruto, all or nothing…_

"I like…"

_Shit, this is the first time I'm saying it out loud, fuck. _

"I like Sasuke" Naruto whispered.

Sakura's smile faded, her eyes widened slightly.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she asked, her voice trembled a little. "You like Sasuke?"

Naruto sank his eyes into the floor.

"Wait, wait…" she covered her mouth with her hand, looked to the window and sighed. "How...how did you realize this?" she asked, a her forehead creased with a mixture of worry and anxiety.

_I guess I have to tell her, he thought. If not, there's no way to explain this._

"There's something else I haven't told you, but just because _he_ asked me not to" he started.

Sakura's chest look like her breathing had started to go up.

"What?" she asked.

Naruto thought that maybe the best way to say it, was to show it.

"Wait here" he said as he got up and went to his bedside table. He had been keeping Sasuke's letters in the small drawer of that table. He took them out and sat back in front of Sakura.

"Almost two months ago I received this" he handed Sakura the first letter Sasuke had sent.

"A letter?" she asked, puzzled, but nervous. Her eyes widened when she read that first sentence: _It's Sasuke. _"From Sasuke?" she asked, almost in a whisper, as she read the whole thing.

Naruto just nodded.

"Has he wrote more?" she asked, her voice trembled again.

"We've been writing to each other since" Naruto showed the other letters.

Sakura sank in her chair more, looking at the letters.

"He asked me not to tell anyone, and I know how he is, I know he's such a private person" he tried to explain. "Fuck, he even sends the snakes instead of his hawk so there are no questions about it" he groaned.

Sakura's breathing was heavy and deep, her forehead still creased, confused.

"He is a private person indeed…" she whispered. She sighed. "Sorry, Naruto, this is too much" she whispered again as she stood up. "I need time to think" she headed for the door.

"Sakura…" he called to her, rushing to the door, but she didn't respond.

She left the apartment quietly, leaving Naruto worse than he was before. The weight he wanted to get rid of was now replaced by the feeling of guilt for hurting her friend. He didn't think this might be too much, too much to take in all at once.

Naruto went to his bed and let himself fell on it. Tired, worried about his friend, worried about his reply to Sasuke. Eyes started to water. His breathing started to race.

And suddenly.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The loud knocking did stop until he rushed to the door to open.

It was Sakura again, panting and with a big frown.

"I want you to know I'm very mad at you right now but I can't just let you alone in this either!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"Okay…" he said, he was still in shock she had come back.

"Because I'm very mad that you hid those letters from me!" she yelled again, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I know" he replied.

"And I'm still shocked that you like him too, and I still have to get use to the idea!" she yelled a little less loud.

"I get that" he said, his hand had raised in defense at this point.

She seethed as she kept her arms crossed. "Fine" she pressed her lips, sighed, and let her arms go. "Are you going to let me in?" she asked, still with that furious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he rushed to let her space to walk in the apartment. "Thanks, Sakura" he said as she sat on the kitchen table again.

"Yeah, the things I do for you" she sighed. "Now, tell me, how the hell did you realize you liked him? What do the letters have to do with it?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know, since I said goodbye to him I felt this emptiness, and when I received the first letter I was so happy" he began "But of course, at the time I didn't make anything of it, but with time, every letter made me more and more happy, I was so excited to know about him, but then I was just left with this...I don't know, yearning feeling? I suddenly found myself missing him more than ever, it was so freaking weird" he explained. Sakura just pressed her lips, not saying anything, her hands tight together. "And last night, after Hinata gave me hers I spoke with Iruka. He said that the way I felt with the letter could say a lot, that if it made me feel happy it was a good sign" he took a deep breath. "So, when I got home I see there's a letter from him. And…" he sighed as he looked for said letter to show it to her. "Read that bit" he said as he pointed out the spot he was obsessed with.

_He said to find something that made me want to be better...and that if I find that, to never let go._

_And I think I have._

_And for God's sake, I haven't even been gone for three full months, usuratonkachi. Get your shit together._

_I am coming back, okay? Just need a little more time._

"Why is he saying this last bit?" she asked.

"I told him I missed him in the previous letter" he replied, shrugging, a little embarrassed.

"Oh…" she went back to the letter.

"So, when I read that, I don't know, my heart just jumped...and my neck felt funny" he sighed. "But it made me feel happy, I couldn't stop smiling. Then I remember Iruka's words. That's when I took our new Team 7 picture, and I realize Sasuke is looking at me in it, and-"

"What?" she asked.

"Yes, look" he ran, took the picture and handed it to her.

"Holy crap, he is" she said.

"And for a minute I imagined, was it me? Maybe, what he found he wanted to be better for?" he whispered. "And the fact that just the thought of it made me so happy, it had to mean something"

Sakura lift her eyes from the picture. "Yeah" she smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I can't believe this" she chuckled for a second. Eyes back to the picture.

"Me either" Naruto sighed. "But I have to admit...when the thought of liking him finally came, it felt like it fit, you know what I mean? Like that was the answer I was looking for" he shrugged. "Maybe that's why I was always so hooked up on bringing him back, and just hadn't realized it yet"

"That'd take the blame off of me, and honestly I'd appreciate it" she chuckled.

Naruto laughed. "You know I never blamed you for it, right?" he smiled.

"I know" she smiled back. "Ugh, I hate that I can't stay mad at you" she snorted, crossing her arms again.

He chuckled with a hand behind his neck.

"So, what now? Are you going to tell him?" she asked, relaxing her arms.

"That's why I wanted to tell you" Naruto sighed. "I don't know what to do. This could ruin everything"

"So you're just going to hide it?" she asked. "I must warn you, that's very hard to do. Or at least I could never do it around him" she chuckled.

Naruto groaned.

"I know, I want to tell him, but I don't at the same time" he sighed.

"Even if he rejects you too, he would never stop being your friend, and you know that" she said. "I mean, you _are_ his best friend after all."

"You do have a point…" Naruto shrugged. "You know? When we were laying down after the battle, before you two found us. We talked a lot, it was the only thing we could do." Naruto started saying "He tried to insist so much with how did I know that he was not going to try to come for me again" he chuckled, the mere memory of these made him smile so much. Sakura smiled.

"Because I'm your friend" Sakura interrupted, mimicking Naruto's voice.

Naruto laughed. "Exactly, I even asked not to have to repeat myself again" he laughed again. "And you know what he did?" a smile was left in his face.

"What?"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi" he chuckled as she tried to deepen his voice like Sasuke's. "With a tear in his face"

"A tear?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup, that's how I knew he was back" Naruto smiled.

"Totally" she smiled. She remembered the first time she heard that word again, back in the hospital. It almost made her cry. That was the last proof that they had gotten their friend back. "That's why I think he wouldn't just start ignoring you if you tell him" she shrugged. "Even if he...um...if he doesn't feel the same, you two will be okay. I mean, you've definitely been through worse" she chuckled, as she handed the picture to him.

Naruto took it and kept staring at it for a few seconds.

"Yeah, you have a good point, again" he sighed.

Sakura chuckled with pride. "I know"

"Sorry I just threw this at you so suddenly" he looked up to her. "For a moment I thought you'd punch me and not talk to me for weeks" he laughed.

"I couldn't ignore you for that long, life would be too boring" she sighed with a smile. "Although now that you mention it…" she stood up and quickly hit Naruto in the head.

Naruto groaned with pain, but laughed halfway through. "Yeah, I deserved that"

None of them said nothing for a few seconds.

"You broke your promise, though" Naruto chuckled suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You said you wouldn't be mad at me" he laughed.

"I'm not…now" she smiled.

They both laughed harder after that.

"I think I know what I want to do" Naruto said as soon as their laughs faded slowly.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I want to tell him, but in person" Naruto gazed towards the picture again. "That way is only one quick answer, one quick pain"

Sakura snorted "In that you're right" she took the picture in her hands and looked at Sasuke again. "But you know? I don't want you to have false expectations but...even I can see something in Sasuke's face"

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head to the left.

"I mean, the way Sasuke looks at you here. I don't know. It's different" she said with a sad smile.

Naruto smiled, looking at the floor, part of him agreed with her, the other thought it was best not to think too much about it.

"I…" she sighed as she left the picture back in the dining table. "I do have to go now" she smiled, standing up. Naruto followed.

"Thank you, Sakura" he said quickly.

Green eyes met blue. She smiled.

"It's nice to know you trust me so much" she shrugged. "You owe me a dinner now, though" she said, crossing her arms.

Naruto chuckled. "Fair enough"

Sakura pressed his lips while still smiling, and quickly jumped to hug Naruto.

"It's still a bit weird for me but" she took a deep breath, still hugging him. "I'm happy for you" she whispered as she let go, still with a smile.

"You're definitely the best friend ever" Naruto smiled back.

"I know" she said proudly.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"See you around" she said as she moved to the door

"Yeah!" he replied, and she left.

He let a big sigh right after the door was closed. That was the most intense hour of his life. So far at least.

He looked back at his desk, maybe now was a good time to reply to that letter, he felt better, after all.

_I told you Gaara would be happy to see you. _

He finished his letter, rolled it and put it on the back of the snake. Who again ran to the window and disappeared into the ground.


	11. Letter 11

Two whole weeks passed, Sasuke was standing back at the entrance of Sunagakure, with a bag full of food and water, Gaara standing in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a big longer?" he chuckled. "The villagers sure have gotten use to have you around. And I appreciate the help."

Sasuke sighed. "No offense but, I had enough of the heat"

Gaara laughed. "I imagine"

"Thanks for everything, though" Sasuke added.

"No problem. A friend of Naruto is a friend of mine" he said with a small nod. "Can I ask you a question, though?" he asked suddenly, his smile faded.

"What?"

"Have you thought about what I said?" he asked.

Naruto's smiling face appeared on Sasuke's head again, as it had none-stop since they talked that first day he had arrived.

"I have. And I think I found it" he replied.

Gaara's short smile came back. "Good" he nodded. "Are you okay with rations?"

"I am, thanks to everyone" he nodded as well.

"Have safe travels, Sasuke" he made a short bow, Sasuke returned it.

"Thanks."

He turned his back at him and started walking away. Naruto's face was still in his mind, he tried his best to take it out, to not think of it so often. But it had proven, many times, to be useless. It didn't matter what he did, the blond's face would always come back.

He had spent all his nights thinking about it, every time he'd just stare at that piece of the last letter that read "_I guess I just miss you_" for hours until he fell asleep.

Each time he'd ask himself what did it all meant. This was not something strange to him. Back in the day he'd think about Naruto a lot, and it'd be just like this, picturing his face in his mind over and over. Especially the first months after he left that first time all those years ago. Back then he'd only get angry every time that happened, it was a reminder of something he had failed at, and it used to be very frustrating.

But now, it was different. Each time Naruto's face came to mind he'd feel at peace, and warm. His heart rate would feel a bit faster, and his breathing would become deeper. And a part of him, bigger than he'd like to admit, missed him too. He'd try to make sense of it, the feeling was too strong to not mean something more, but what?

Except maybe, that was the key, _something more_.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Something more…" he whispered to himself.

This was the first time his mind was contemplating this. For almost his whole life, his mind had only been busy with one thing: his revenge, his hatred. And even though there was a time when he almost let go of it, thanks to Team 7, and Naruto especially, it was brief and fate didn't allow for it to last too long. But now, his mind was free to just imagine the thought of actually being attracted or interested in someone else.

Naruto's face came up again. His blue eyes were staring at him, and a soft smile slowly turned in that big and amazing smile that's so characteristic of him.

His heartbeat went up. His hand squeezed the right side of the neck of his jacket, where the piece of paper was hidden.

He had always thought of Naruto as a friend, or at least he thought that was what a close friendship was supposed to be like. But a part of him had doubts about it. He felt this when they were younger. That the way he felt about him was too strong to be just of friendship. And now those thoughts were back.

Maybe now that he was older, and wiser, those thoughts would make sense. Or at least they looked like they were starting to. What he felt for Naruto was definitely something stronger, something more. The way his heart longed, because there was no other word for it, for his smile every time it appeared in his mind. And his heart warmed when he read the words "I just miss you". How he was the only answer to what he wanted to be better for. It was something more.

The heat started to get to him, he had been standing there far too long. He shook his head and continue walking. He needed to find a place where to rest for the day.

But Naruto didn't leave his mind. And as he kept walking, he started wondering what would Naruto feel. He wondered if he'd feel the same. But those were odds he was not willing to go into at the moment. After all, Naruto used to like Sakura, and hell, for all he knew he still did.

_I just miss you_

Those words hunted him, it gave him warmth and comfort, but at the same time it made him wonder even more. Could Naruto feel the same way?

He gently squeezed the neck of his jacket again, took a deep breath and continued walking.

After a few hours he finally found a small tea house by the road, he thanked the Gods for a good cup of cold tea and onigiri.

An old lady attended the house, she gave him ice tea and some rice crackers. He let a big sigh as he sat down in one of their tables by the entrance, looking out the window. Water sprayers on the roof, to help with the heat. He let his body slide a bit on the chair, he was exhausted.

Suddenly, at the other end of the table, a small purple head popped up.

"Finally" he whispered as he sat properly and took the letter, as he gave the snake a meat treat from his ration bag.

"I told you Gaara would be happy to see you.

The heat of Sungakaru doesn't agree with everyone, that's for sure. I should've guessed you'd hate it.

I'm glad you gotta have that talk with Gaara, if someone has good advice is him. I remember the first time I heard he had become Kazekage, I almost shit my pants. But I was proud of him.

More importantly. What is it? Tell me! Is it something I don't know?"

He smiled and chuckled. Of course Naruto was going to want to know.

"I demand that you tell me."

He chuckled some more.

"But anyway,. I deserved the scold. And it made me laugh. I knew you'd do it.

Thanks for the reassurance, though. Kinda needed it.

Something funny happened yesterday, by the way. Hinata gave me a love letter"

His smile faded.

"I ran into her on my way to eat ramen with Iruka, she gave it to me and just ran. It was weird.

But even weirder and more awkward was having to read that letter. I knew how she felt about me, but reading it in that paper was horrible. I felt like a million kunai had just been stabbed in my back.

I just don't like her back. I know that now."

Sasuke let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding in.

"It was horrible to go and tell her the truth. I can't imagine how hard it was to do it with Sakura. At least Hinata is sweet and calm. I know how scary Sakura can be. Knowing she can punch you into oblivion and all."

His smile came back.

"Later I talked to Sakura, said that Hinata was okay, or that she'll be okay at least. I won't be able to look her in the face for a while, though.

Why does love have to so complicated?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So, where to next?

You know? Konoha wouldn't be a bad choice, I mean, we're almost at fall. I mean, a nice break from the heat, am I right?"

He could perfectly see that stupid smile he had while writing this. That made him smile wider.

"Kidding.

Kinda."

He wasn't going to deny it, his persistence made him curious. How the hell does he feel?

"Anyway, I sent an extra thing with Saki. I thought you could use a copy.

Bye, bakasuke.

Naruto"

An eyebrow raised, both for that "extra thing" issue, and for that "bakasuke", which he hadn't seen in years, and now didn't bothered him that much. It was even nostalgic.

The snake was out again on the table, with a second roll he definitely had not seen the first time. He took it in his hand and unrolled it. His eyes widened with what he saw. It was the picture Sakura insisted on taking at the hospital. The new Team 7 picture. And of course, Naruto was wearing that huge smile of his. That alone returned the short smile to his face. But that's when he noticed, he had looked towards Naruto right when the photo was taken, he didn't even remember he had smiled.

That picture just helped confirm that the feelings for Naruto were there before for sure. He would've never make that face so unconsciously otherwise.

Sasuke hummed, smiling. He could definitely get discovered with that picture. And for some reason, he didn't mind much. In fact, should he say anything? he wondered suddenly. Or should he let Naruto discovered it on his own.

No, scratch that. That would never happen. Naruto was not that perceptive. But Sakura could discover him, for sure, maybe she had already.

He kept his eyes on Naruto. He couldn't take his eyes off that smile. His heartbeat went up and his breath deppened. Something in him wanted Naruto to find out, wanted him to know what he felt, even if Naruto didn't feel the same. It wouldn't change anything, or it shouldn't. If Naruto didn't stop chasing him after he tried to kill him, this should be a piece of cake to overlook. But at the same time, his heart told him that Naruto could actually feel the same thing, or at least, it really wanted to believe that. To believe that he belonged where he wanted to belong.

He squeezed the neck of his jacket again. And just like that, for the first time in three months, he wanted to go back, he wanted to see that smile again, and to know what Naruto felt.

I can't go back yet, he thought in defeat.

He had to continue, he had to mend the damage he had done, help with all the destruction and chaos he helped build. That he started. And perhaps that way he'd feel worthy enough to go back, worthy enough of forgiveness, and love.

He sighed and pulled a piece of paper to write his reply to Naruto.

_I am __not_ _telling you. You'll have to wait for me to come back. And maybe there I will. _

Something in him wanted to erase that bit, but Naruto would spot that miles away, so he figured, what the hell, he'd just leave it.

He finished the letter, rolled it and put it back on the snake. Leaning back on the chair as he watched it disappear he took the picture back in his hand. His thumb tracing one side of Naruto's face, his eyes frozen on his smile. His heartbeat went up again, faster than ever.

What the hell, he thought suddenly as his felt his heart at his throat. The thought of wanting to go back wasn't leaving any time soon. And suddenly he even found himself wanting to kiss him, wondering how would it be like. It was the first time he felt anything similar. And it was almost scary.

"I guess I'm fucked" he sighed as he put the picture in the inside pocket of his jacket. Covering his face with his whole hands.

_No_, I _can't_ go back yet, get that into your head, idiot, he repeated to himself as he laid down in the chair.

He removed his hands from his face and slowly opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling for a while. Then one deep breath. Another one. Then a smile appeared on his face, which became a light chuckle.

"So fucked" he sighed with the same smile.

The feeling was so alien to him. He didn't know what to do with it. But that wouldn't make the feeling go away. If anything, he feared it'd grow stronger. Forcing him back.

Asshole, he thought, he'll be there when you're ready to go back.

He let out a big sigh and sat up, took his map out and started tracing his next route, he figured he could go through Amegakure and Kusagakure. Yes, that wasn't a bad idea.

He paid and started his journey again. Still with the blond's face in his mind. Guessing it would be there forever until he went back.

And that was okay with him.


	12. Letter 12

Naruto was laying on the ground at the top of the Hokage mountain, he had been filing reports for Kakashi the whole morning, and he was finally taking a break.

The view was amazing, just as he remembered. The fresh and cool wind of the start of fall was blowing. He had never felt more at peace.

"So here you are, usuratonkachi" Sasuke's voice came suddenly from behind. Naruto looked back at him.

"You're back from the mission!" he smiled.

"I did it as fast as I could, the land of the wind is not precisely my favorite weather" he sighed as he sat down next to him.

"Plus, you missed me" Naruto chuckled with a grin, tilting his body towards him.

Sasuke snorted. "At all"

"Come on, I know you missed me" Naruto's grin widened, holding back the laughter, as he moved towards him even closer. Sasuke's eyebrows curled, black eyes fixed into blue.

"I know you miss-" but Naruto couldn't finish the sentence. Sasuke had grabbed on his jacket, pulling him closer and kissing him suddenly.

Naruto's eyes opened wide for a few seconds, but slowly closed as he replied to the kiss.

They continue kissing for a few seconds and-

Naruto sat up the bed quickly, panting and sweating. He was in his room, the sun was barely out, and birds were chirping in the distance.

"Holy shit" he panted, he's arms still stiff and hands clenching into the covers.

He felt a chill run through his all spine.

"So this is what being attracted to someone feels, huh?" he sighed, letting himself fall to the bed.

He touched his lips slightly, the dream was incredibly vivid. He wondered if that was what kissing him would feel like. He chuckled, for he never thought he'd be so curious about it. But indeed he was.

Several groans came out of him as he twisted in the bed, turning one side to the other.

After a few seconds he finally dared to look at the clock, thank god he was not late to meeting Shikamaru. He shook his head and got up to take a shower and get ready.

As he finished dressing up he was about to go out the door when he stopped by his bedside table, where his new copy of the Team 7 picture stood. He took a look at Sasuke, that alone made him smile, despite all the new feelings, he was still happy to have them, and he was still happy to see his smiling face.

A quick look at the clock followed, it was already getting late. Damn you, he thought.

He put his shoes on and ran to the Hokage tower. With Sasuke's smile still on his mind.

"Uzumaki Naruto's here!" he yelled as he entered Kakashi's office.

"Count me amazed" Shikamaru smiled, making a quick look at his watch. "Just two minutes late" he chuckled.

Naruto groaned, crossing his arms.

"Very funny"

"Good morning, Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Morning, Kakashi" he replied with a smile. "What do you got for me today?" he asked with a heroic pose.

"Delivering a new mission to one of the jounin divisions" Kakashi said.

"Mission?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Takigakure has received a lot of refugees from the war, since so many people from Yugakure and Shimogakure had to be evacuated." he started. "And we're offering support with food, medicines and appliances while they wait for their villages to get rebuilt" he explained as he threw the scroll with the details to Naruto.

Now _that _sounded like a good Hokage task.

"Can I go?!" he asked with excitement.

"What?" both Kakashi and Shikamaru were surprised by this sudden question.

"I miss going on missions!" he complained. "Besides, shadow clones could be of great help!" he added with a smile.

They both took a deep breath, looking at each other.

"I guess we can spare him for a few days" Kakashi shrugged. "And it wouldn't be a bad leadership training. What do you think, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned to Naruto, took another deep breath.

"Agree" he sighed.

"Yes!" he celebrated.

"You're leaving tomorrow" Kakashi added. "Go deliver that to Tarou, the captain of Jounin division 4"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said with a big smile and ran to the Jounin offices on the ground floor.

"Come in" a voice replied from inside the office.

The man stood up immediately as he realized it was Naruto the one that came in.

"Naruto, sir" he said right away.

"No need for the sir, Captain Tarou" he smiled as he approached his desk, handing the roll.

"Gear up for tomorrow, we have a mission" he said with the biggest smile, not doing the best of efforts to hide his excitement.

"We?" the captain asked, confused. "Are you coming?"

"Yes!" he replied.

The eyes of the captain almost glowed, then a big smile appeared on his face. "It'll be an honor" he bowed. "Where would you like to meet tomorrow?"

Naruto had a moment of panic, he hadn't realized he might have to be the actual captain in this mission.

"Um" he stuttered. "Entrance of the village, first thing in the morning?" he said with a nervous smile.

The captain chuckled. "Understood. See you tomorrow, sir" he smiled and bowed again. Naruto replied with the same gesture.

He left the office with his heart racing, he was nervous to be the leader of a mission, but incredibly excited to be out again. This will give him Hokage points for sure.

The next morning, for the first time in his life he woke up right before the sun came up, and to his surprise he did so with a smile on his face, took a shower and ate the biggest bowl of instant ramen he could.

"A mission, finally" he chuckled as he got dressed and took all his gear. He hadn't wear his satchel and kunai holder in such a long time they felt weird on him.

He finished and ran to the entrance, where the 10 Jounin were waiting for him.

"Good morning, sir" all bowed as soon as he arrived.

"Please, everyone, not so formal. I'm just one more of you" he smiled nervously. "Okay?"

They looked at each other a bit apprehensive, they were definitely not use to the informality.

"Okay" they said, but the doubt was noticeable from miles. Naruto knew this was not the first time he'd asked them that.

They loaded all the supplies to a big cart and left. Naruto and three other walked in front, four other walked at the back, and the remaining three where on the cart. They would take turns on the different positions.

Two days went by when they finally got a glimpse of the giant tree that covered Kitagakure.

Everybody cheered and increased their pace.

A brown long haired man with two other officials were waiting at the entrance.

"Welcome!" he said with a smile. Which faded as soon as he laid eyes on Naruto. "Wait, no way, is that you, Naruto?" he asked in shock.

And that's when Naruto realized who he was.

"Shibuki!" he greeted, running towards him. "Long time no see" he smiled.

"Same here" he chuckled. "I knew we'd have some Konoha shinobi coming but I didn't expect the war hero himself to come"

Naruto laughed nervously, with his characteristic hand on the back of his neck.

"Please, the camp is this way" he said as the two officials started walking inside the village, the cart and the rest of the Jounin followed.

Naruto had forgotten how amazing Takigakure was. The houses were incredibly particular, quite narrow but long and tall, with bright colors and tall windows with decorated frames. The main street was wide, but the alleyways were narrow. Thousands of carts with merchants were alongside the main street, all yelling their prices and promotions. Some sold food, some clothes, some flowers. But the most amazing thing Takigakure had going for itself was the huge tree that covered the whole village. It allowed for a cool and fresh weather, and an amazing view of the sunlight shining through the leaves.

"So, why are you here?" Shibuki asked as they walked through the main street, behind the supply cart.

"I haven't been in a mission in months" he smiled. "My mind was going crazy just doing paperwork all the time. I figured I could do some missions before not being able to do more" he sighed.

"You'll be Hokage soon, I assume" Shibuki smiled.

"Yup!" Naruto replied with a proud posture and a big smile.

"Congratulations"

"So, um, how's the situation with the refugees?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"It's great, actually. We were able to give them a big space, the houses are very temporal, I wish we could give them something more, but they say they're doing well." Shibuki explained. "Some of them have even gotten jobs at stores and even offering their own services. The help that Konoha, Suna and Kumo have given is excellent and necessary, but it's great that they've tried to get their own resources as well"

Naruto smiled. "That sounds amazing" but then faded.

"And the people are taking them in well, there's have been some resistance here and there, especially at the beginning, but it's better now." he shrugged.

Naruto smiled again, it was amazing to be witnessing that showcase of solidarity and openness. A right path to what he wished for the shinobi world.

"Thanks for all the hard work, Shibuki" he put a hand in his shoulder.

"Everything for a more peaceful place, Naruto" he sighed with a smile.

They arrived at a place where small white house-like tents were set up. The cart stopped close to the first row of these structures.

"You can deliver from here" Shibuki pointed. "For medicines, we have a farmacy down this road, and another one at the end of the compound. And for the food and appliances, we have three market places where they're stored."

"Thanks!" Naruto said.

They started unpacking and classifying the boxes and started delivering. Naruto deployed some shadow clones to help distributing the food. While he, Shibuki and the Jounin took care of the medicines.

In the meantime, something else was happening in the entrance.

"Identify yourself, please" one of the guards said.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he replied.

The guards looked at each other and started going through some scrolls they had there, until they found the one they were looking for. God knows what was written in it, but it made the guards look up and bow.

"Welcome" they said at unison as they moved and opened the gate.

Sasuke went inside and started walking around, until an old man called to him.

"Young man, could you help me?" an old man trying to lift a cart full of fruits, that were mostly falling off at this point.

Sasuke rushed to the man and lifted the cart, letting him put the supporting stick properly . He then helped to pick up the fruit that had fallen off.

"Thank you so much" he smiled as they stood up.

"No problem, sir"

"Oh, you're with the Konoha crew?" he asked with a bigger smile.

"Sorry?" his eyebrows curved.

"I see your headband" he laughed pointing at his belt. "Are you with the Konoha crew?"

"What Konoha crew?" his eyebrows could not be more curved.

"They came in and had this big cart, headed to the refugee area" he said, pointing straight down the main road. "If you turn left...or was it right?" the man started saying. "Well, one way or another, it's at the end of that road, right or left" he laughed.

He felt suddenly and overly curious about that Konoha crew. He figured he could peak at what they were doing, without being noticed. Yes, that's what he'd do.

"Thanks" he said and started walking in the direction the old man had said.


	13. Letter 13

Naruto was by himself at the cart, checking the boxes that were left. When a purple head appeared from behind of one.

"Saki" he said in shock and rushed to cover that box. "Finally I see you" he whispered, taking the scroll from its back and putting the snake into his jacket inside pocket, as he started reading.

"I am not telling you. You'll have to wait for me to come back. And maybe there I will."

A smile appeared on his face. Made his heart race a little, because not having an answer was going to kill him, but it made him happy to finally read him again.

"It's indeed not easy at all. With Sakura, honestly, I was not afraid she'd punch me, I can take that. Is the tears I can't take. They just make me uncomfortable.

Anyway, very good try, usuratonkachi. I'm not coming back yet, I can't. Now that I know what I want to be better for, I can't stop until I feel like I deserve that support. Like I deserve to be believed in. Like you believe in me. So no, not coming back yet."

What did that mean? His heartbeat rocketed.

"Even if that weather does sound like a good idea."

He chuckled, letting a sigh out at the end.

"Anyway, I thought I might go to the smaller countries, Kusagakure and all of that, they could be the ones who need more help. Let's see what I find."

Wait, Kusagakure is just next door, he thought with his eyes widened. His heart felt at his throat, jumping like crazy.

Meanwhile, just a few minutes before that, Sasuke was already at the refuge area. He saw the cart at the entrance but went around the other way and came in from the back. He hid behind one of the tents and looked down one of the roads. Several people were gathering near the end of it, so he moved quickly to merge in the crowd to take a better look at what was happening.

And that's when he saw them, two Konoha Jounin unpacking a box outside what it looked like a small supermarket.

They must be supplies for the refugees, he thought. And thinking he could may be of help, he started walking between people to get to them, but something made him freeze.

"Another bag, please!" Naruto's voice resonated through the crowd.

That can't be, he thought, frozen where he stood. His heart jumped to his throat.

"Yes, here" one of the Jounin replied, and a blond haired man came out of the store, huge smile on his face. It was definitely Naruto.

Well, damn me, he sighed to himself.

"Everyone, store will be open in a few minutes" he said, changing his eyes to the crowd. "Thanks for wai-"

Blue eyes met black. Naruto froze mid sentence and a cloud of smoke covered him, making it disappear, another came out suddenly, didn't see Sasuke, and just continued loading food into the market.

"A clone" he sighed.

_BA-DUM _

"Sasuke?" the real Naruto said suddenly, a clone shadow had just disappeared, a clone shadow that had just seen Sasuke between the crowd. He folded the letter into his pocket, not even bothering finishing reading it, and rushed to where that shadow clone had been.

That was Sasuke, there's no mistaking him, he thought as he ran. A smile started forming in his face.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was backing away from the crowd. He couldn't believe what he just saw. The real Naruto was there, somewhere, and his heart beat went through the roof.

He stopped when he was finally out of the crowd, almost with his back against one of tents. His breathing was deep and long. He never thought to find himself so close to Konoha so soon, let alone so close to Naruto. With his newly discovered feelings, he wasn't very sure of what he was going to say, it was the first time he was so nervous.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice came from far away, he turned to his right, and there he was, at the beginning of the alley, with the biggest smile on his face. Naruto started running to him as soon as their eyes locked.

Naruto's heart was at his throat, he was not expecting to see Sasuke so soon, the surprise was so big he couldn't stop himself. He kept running until he got to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Usuratonkachi" he groaned.

"Sorry" he laughed nervously as he let go of him. "I _just_ read your letter!" he said with excitement. "I thought you'd be close but not that you'd actually be here!" he laughed.

"A little bored of Hokage training, are we?" he sighed as he fixed his clothes, Naruto smile faded a little, but a nervous laugh followed.

"A little is an understatement" his hand went behind his neck.

Sasuke sighed again, this time a short smile appeared on his face.

"So, can I help?" Sasuke asked after a few seconds.

Naruto's smile grew bigger again. "Of course!"

They went back to the cart, Naruto talking non-stop about nonsense, and Sasuke discovered that he indeed was missing it, the infinite conversation topics that Naruto could come out with and all the weird ideas that went through his mind sometimes. It was amusing. He even found himself glancing at him more than a few times while they unpacked boxes at the pharmacy.

Naruto's heart was beating as fast as ever, and it kept that way since he saw Sasuke. He was more nervous than he thought he'd be when he finally saw him. And when he was nervous he'd just start talking and talking without anything to stop him. Even at the pharmacy, Naruto just kept talking about the stories Sakura had told him about the hospital. While glancing at Sasuke every second he could. His mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that he was there with him.

When they finished they met with the rest of the Jounin, who looked at Sasuke curiously, but apparently didn't dare to say a word. Shibuki arrived soon after.

"Thanks, everyone" he started saying "I can't put in words what your support means to us. To all these people" he smiled.

"Always here to help!" Naruto made a quick salute.

"We've saved you rooms on the main inn of the village, please rest there" Shibuki added.

All the Jounin cheared. They yelled "Thanks" with a big bow and started heading in that direction.

"That includes you as well, Sasuke" Shibuki said as he approached them. "It's nice to have you back in the village." he smiled.

"Thanks for letting me in" Sasuke nodded slowly with his head.

"Any time!" he chuckled. "Also, feel free to have some beers in the inn on me, okay?"

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled widely.

"Well, sadly I have to go, I have some more work to do. See you tomorrow" he smiled, bowed quickly and disappeared.

Naruto started walking but Sasuke stayed behind.

"You coming?" he asked, turning to him. Hoping, very deep in his heart, that the answer was "yes".

Sasuke was about to say no, but as soon as he met Naruto's eyes his mind went blank. His throat was tangled like the electricity cables of the village. A part of him wanted to distant himself, to continue being alone. But a bigger one wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. And that part was winning the argument.

"Sasuke?"

He blinked quickly. Lowered his sight and cleared his throat.

"Sure"

They followed the Jounin and after a few minutes they arrived to the inn. A cozy and rustic looking building, the furniture's design was old and traditional, but it looked very well preserved, maybe they were refurbished. The lobby was big and spacious, with a cafe and bar on it, most of the Jounin went directly to take a drink.

"Sir, come, we'll buy you a drink" one of the Jounin appeared from nowhere and grabbed him by the arm. He turned immediately to Sasuke, who just shrugged and rested on a pillar that was fortunately behind him, showing a short smile.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?!" he laughed as he was dragged by the Jounin to the bar where the others cheers as they saw him.

Sasuke saw some of the others turn at him and quickly looking away. God knows what they were thinking, what they were whispering. They probably didn't trust him, and Sasuke wouldn't blame them either. He figured that maybe, just like Konoha, this was not his place yet. He sighed and left the lobby, jumping to the roof as soon as he was outside.

Naruto was laughing and sipping from his beer, but when he turned to where Sasuke was, he only got to see his tunic disappear through the front door. His smile faded and sighed.

"Hey, guys, thanks!" he said with a smile, putting his beer down. "But I need to go, kinda needed elsewhere" his hand behind his neck. "Bartender, can I have two beer cans?" he took them and went outside.

He looked around but he couldn't see him. Pressed lips, forehead creased.

"Oh! I know" he gasped as he looked up the roof. Quickly jumping to it.

"Found you!" he chuckled as he saw Sasuke sitting against one of the edges. He looked up. "Brought you one" he said as he got closer to him, throwing the beer. Sasuke caught it almost without looking.

"Thanks" he said while looking at it.

Naruto was about to ask why had he left, but he knew better, Sasuke was not going to give an answer.

"Can I join?" he asked, instead.

Sasuke looked up again. "Sure"

Naruto smiled and sat down next to him. Looking at the sky and opening his beer.

"Cheers!" he said, extending his can to Sasuke.

He looked at the gesture and opened his.

"Cheers" he sighed with a smile.

_Clank_

A relief sigh left Naruto as he took his first sip.

"Are you sure you rather be bored in the rooftop?" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto laughed. "I haven't seen you in more than three months" he started. "Believe me, this is where I want to be" a big smile followed.

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke sighed as he looked away and a short smile appeared.

They didn't say much after that. Naruto was dying to talk, but for the first time he couldn't find a thing to say, and he wasn't going to say anything about how he felt, not yet, for now he just wanted to enjoy being around him. For as long as it lasted.

"Sasuke" he finally said after almost ten minutes. He finally found something he wanted to know. Sasuke looked at him, Naruto looked back while he pulled the letter out of his jacket. "When you said this" Naruto said as he pointed to where it said "_like I deserve to be believed in. Like you believe in me_". Sasuke looked towards the floor, pressing his lips. "What did you mean?"

Both their hearts were racing. Sasuke did not want to get into that too much.

But after all, he found a small bit of courage and started talking. Figuring Naruto wouldn't just drop the subject easily.

He sighed. "I don't feel like I'm the person you think I am" he said, still not looking at him, but feeling the stinging look of those blue eyes on him.

Naruto chuckled, not being able to take his eyes off Sasuke.

"But, you already are" he said with a smile. "You've always been"

Sasuke pressed his lips, clenched his fist.

Naruto's smile faded and he finally turned away from Sasuke. "And-"

"Naruto" Sasuke interrupted with a firm and deep voice, Naruto turned back to him quickly. "Be real, I've lied and killed, I betrayed the village, I betrayed my brother…" he said, clenching his fist even more. "I started the fucking war" he took a deep breath "I tried to kill _you"_ a frown showed up on his forehead.

"But-"

"_Don't_ sugarcoat what I became" he said loudly, that's when Sasuke turned to meet those blue eyes. Naruto jumped, but a soft frown and pressed lips followed.

"I wasn't trying to" he said with a serious tone in his voice."But I'm not going to just lie and say I ever stopped believing there was good in you."

"That's my point" Sasuke sighed, looking at the beer. "I don't believe it like you do. And I saw how the Jounin were looking at me. They don't trust me."

"Who cares what they think?" Naruto shrugged.

"I do!" he looked back at Naruto. "How can I live in a village that's afraid of me?"

Naruto took a deep breath. So stubborn, he thought.

"They just...don't know you" he said after a few seconds of staring into Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto hesitated before saying what he was about to say, but he was not going to hide his thoughts from Sasuke. "If you were in Konoha they would-"

"I'm not going back yet!" Sasuke suddenly stood up, looking down at Naruto with a frown. "Get that in your head, dumbass"

Naruto sighed and slowly stood up as well. "I know this journey is important to you" he stared at those black eyes. "But it's not going to make the people in Konoha trust you more" he subtly shrugged. "The only thing that'll do that is time, seeing you there, helping there" Naruto continued, Sasuke kept looking back into blue eyes, the frown persisted. "I was happy for you because you were feeling appreciated, and forgiven, and that, that would give you confidence to face the village, but..." Naruto sighed.

"But?" Sasuke asked with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice.

"You have to forgive yourself first" his eyes were watering, his voice was breaking.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes tightly. He knew that what Naruto was saying was true. He knew all of this was pointless if he couldn't forgive himself, and not all the helping in the world was going to give him that if he was not open to it, if he didn't realize that he deserve it first. And it was terribly frustrating. He needed time to think.

It hurt Naruto to see him like this, he knew those words were hurting him, he knew it was something he didn't want to hear. But he had to.

He extended his hand, almost to touch Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasu-"

_Slap._

Sasuke moved Naruto's hand out of the way, eyes still closed.

"Leave" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm not lea-"

"I said" Sasuke interrupted, looking into his friends eyes. "Leave me alone" his voice broke a little, as he turned and started walking away.

Naruto pressed his lips, clenched his fist and start walking behind him.

"Leave me alone, Naruto!" he yelled as he turned suddenly, his faces closer than before.

"But-"

Sasuke disappeared in a dash.

"Asshole" Naruto groaned, grinding his teeth, tears started falling off his face. "Total huge fucking asshole" he cried. He tried to sense him, to look for his chakra, but there was nothing. Naruto kicked one of the beer cans with frustration as he left the rooftop and went straight to bed. Avoiding the Jounin as much as he could.

The next morning was the hardest he had had in a while. He barely wanted to get out of bed, the joyful meeting he had with Sasuke turned out to be a horrible mess. Why had he brought that letter up? Why couldn't he just enjoy that time with him?

"Sir, sorry, we're almost ready to leave" one of the Jounin knocked at his door.

Naruto groaned, twisting on the bed.

"Fuck" he whispered and slowly got up. "I'll be right down" he answered, he sighed after hearing the footsteps go away.

He looked outside the window, wondering where Sasuke had gone too. Was he still in the village? Was he going to be able to write him a letter again? And in that moment he remembered the snake. He ran to his jacket and checked the inside pocket, but Saki was gone. "Of course" he complained as he sat on the bed, putting the jacket on.

He sat there for a while, dressing up as slow as he could. His body didn't want to move. His eyes still watered at the reminder of Sasuke's face, he was so angry, but Naruto could feel the sadness in his voice. Sasuke knew he had to forgive himself, but he couldn't. That must be frustrating as hell, he thought.

He finished getting ready, took a deep breath and joined the crew. Sooner than later they were starting their journey back to Konoha. Some of the Jounin saw his red eyes and asked what had happened, he just dismissed them saying he hadn't sleep pretty well. Which was just half truth, but was enough.

Sasuke was standing at the rooftop of the tallest building in the village, from where he could see the entrance. He stood there watching as the Konoha cart left. His heart still aching from what had happened with Naruto. He looked at his scratched headband, his eyes watered. He sighed. He knew where to go next, the place where he could seat and reflect, and maybe, just maybe, move on, or at least take the first step towards moving on: forgiving himself.

Just a day passed after returning to blonde had surely seen better days. He was sitting on the ground at their old training field, which luckily was empty and free.

"Naruto!" her voice came suddenly, she was waving with a big smile as she walked towards him. His heart ached as he saw her, thinking of everything he had to tell her. "Welcome back" she said with that same huge smile as she sat down in from of him.

"Thanks" he replied with a short smile, obviously very uncharacteristic of him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her smile faded. "You look like hell" she said as she saw what looked like signs of dark circles on his friend's eyes.

"Thanks" he sighed, a sad smile appeared on his face. "You're not going to believe what happened"

"Try me." arms crossed.

Naruto chuckled. "I…" he started, took a deep breath. "I saw Sasuke"

Her mouth fell open. "Okay I did _not_ expect that" she scoffed. "What happened?"

"So, we're helping out with the supplies when one of my clones goes puff, and I realize he had seen Sasuke in the crowd of refugees" he told "So I just leave everything and run there, I even gave him a fucking hug when I saw him" he chuckled. "So he starts helping us, and everything is great." Naruto pressed his lips. "But later we are drinking some beers and I have the excellent idea" he rolled his eyes, Sakura curved her eyebrows. "of bringing up this part of his last letter" he takes the letter out and points the exact bit to Sakura. She quickly reads it and exhales a short "oh". "So we start talking about it and I ended up telling him that the journey was pointless if he couldn't forgive himself and-"

"You told him that?!" Sakura almost yelled with disapprovement.

Naruto groaned and let himself fall on the grass, face up.

"I had to!" he complained. "He needed to hear that"

Sakura sighed.

"So, he just yells at me to leave him alone and disappears before I can say anything else" he shrugged. "And of course, the fucking snake was gone in the morning so I have no fucking idea how to find him now" he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, Naruto" she whispered. "I'm so sorry"

None of them said anything for some minutes.

"What if he doesn't come back now?" Naruto whispered suddenly, taking his hands off his face. Sakura pressed her lips.

"No, no, Naruto" she started whispering. "I'm sure he'll come around" she said with a little more certainty. "He just needs time"

"Yeah, I guess" he sighed as he sat up. "I'm just afraid I screwed everything up" he shrugged.

"And it's a very valid fear to have" Sakura chuckled, drawing a short smile. "But I don't think it's that screwed up"

Naruto chuckled as well.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time, I think all you need it's a good bowl of ramen" she said with a big smile, standing up in a quick jump.

Naruto laughed, she sure knew how to cheer him up. "You know me too well" he said as he stood up.


	14. Letter 14

Naruto's words echoed in his brain over and over as he walked through the woods. His heart had also started racing a few kilometers back, when he saw the signage saying he was entering the land of fire. He knew he was close to Konoha, all those woods were too familiar, and that only made Naruto's words sound stronger. He kept walking until he could see the woods disappearing alongside a long gray land. Pure dirt and rock, you could see some stumps here and there, all messily cut off, some were slightly off the ground, their roots showing halfway. Now he knew he was close to his destination. He stopped, a part of him didn't want to go on, seeing the destruction he had caused wasn't doing him any favors, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath, breathing off long and slowly, and starting walking again.

He reached it a few minutes later, a huge crater stood before him, shouting its story at him. And suddenly, he saw something he hadn't realized before, granted, last time he was here he wasn't particularly concerned with his surroundings, especially not at the end.

The only remainings of the statues of Madara and Hashirama laid at the center of the huge crater that was now the Valley of the End. Only two hands survived the clash that was Naruto and Sasuke's last battle. But Sasuke had never noticed before how they had all fit together.

"The seal" he whispered as he saw the remainings forming the seal of reconciliation. He sighed as he slid down to the center. The water was as high as his ankles, rocks and pieces of the statues were everywhere, it was terribly hard to walk without thinking twice on where to step. He reached the two hands in the center, where the blood stain still remained.

He looked around, remembering the battle, remembering all that was felt and said. He took a deep breath as he slowly sat where he had once laid, half dead. His eyes locked on the space next to him, where Naruto was.

_You have to forgive yourself first._

"Easier said than done, usuratonkachi" he whispered.

But he was right. He knew doing all of this was pointless if he couldn't forgive himself. All the thank yous and selfless acts were not going to give him that forgiveness. They helped, but they were simply not going to do all the work. He had to believe he deserved that forgiveness, he had to believe he had truly changed, and that it'd stay that way. That he was out of the darkness for good.

_Time...and support._

Gaara's voice came suddenly. Like a punch. And everything else came like a punch as well. His visit to the land of waves, his encounter at the border of the land of the wind, the refugees at Takigakure, the war. The fucking war. His fight with Naruto. Naruto's face, his words.

His brother.

_I'll always love you, Sasuke. _

His voice echoed. And his heart just couldn't take it anymore, it felt like it was going to explode if he didn't do something. But the only thing his mind could think of doing was crying.

"Fuck…" he whispered in the most broken voice he had ever heard coming out of him.

And suddenly, silent tears came out of his eyes, sniffs were heard short after, and before he could notice, he had began to sob out loud.

And louder, and louder. Almost like a scream. Tears kept falling. His knees had gone up, his arm embracing them, his face just buried in between, trying to drown the sound of his cry. But failing. He felt as if he had hold this cry for his whole life. Like all the hatred and frustration was escaping his body at last.

The sobbing began to stop slowly, turning quieter and quieter every minute, after a while only sniffs were left. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, but hiccups from the crying didn't quite let him. Even so, for the first time in months, he felt as his heart was calm.

_Whenever I'd see you hurt, alone, well, it'd hurt me too. _

His eyes moved back to the spot where Naruto was. His voice echoed again in his mind.

_I miss you. _

A short smile started appearing on his face, sniffs were gone, and just a few tears were still falling. The only person who never stopped believing in him, the only piece of light, of good, that never left him, as much as he tried to murder it. His reason to be better.

Maybe that was it. Maybe, just the fact of having something to guide him, a goal that'd make him be better, that could be his guarantee that he wouldn't return to the darkness. Love and support, like Gaara had said. He might have done horrible things in the past, things he will regret for his whole life, but now he had a golden opportunity: a second chance. Despite all the chaos he caused, people were giving him a blank page.

"But…" he whispered.

Part of his mind still yelled at him that he not deserved that chance. Against all proof, against all the people that he had encountered and helped these last months.

He sighed, pulling the new team 7 picture out of his jacket and stared at it for minutes. Maybe hours. He wasn't feeling the past of time correctly.

The other part of his mind, that was not determined to make him feel miserable, was totally focused on Naruto and what he meant to him.

You were lost, a voice in his head told him. But you came back, you came back on time, it told him. You didn't kill him, it said.

Tears fell from his eyes again. It almost sounded like his mother's voice. So tranquil and comforting. And it was right, his worst fear when he woke up from that battle was that he had actually succeeded in killing Naruto, he knew in his heart he wouldn't have been able to face anything else if he truly did.

"But I tried to" he whispered, tears still falling, softly and slow, but non-stop.

No, you didn't, the voice said. You know you really weren't.

More tears fell as he closed his eyes tightly. The voice was right, he didn't want to kill him, he never intended to. His hand went straight for the neck of his shirt, holding tightly to that piece of paper.

Itachi wouldn't want to see you like this, the voice said suddenly. A small chuckle from Sasuke followed.

"Such a cheap trick" Sasuke whispered.

That voice was growing stronger, and its thoughts grew stronger as well. Almost pushing the other away. Naruto was alive, he had come back in time, he was back, and he was not alone now. And something in him knew that as long as he kept his goal clear, he was going to be okay. The tears started to stop. Acceptance from others would come eventually, time would made sure of that. But for now, the only forgiveness he needed was his own. He owed himself that much.

Correct, the voice said.

He took out the piece of paper and looked at it. Looking at those words that could keep him alive, in that messy and child-like handwriting. A smile started appearing.

_You already are, you've always been. _

That idiot, he thought.

"Fine" he whispered. "You win...again" he chuckled. He folded the piece of paper and put if inside his jacket again. He sighed as he made the invocation seal, and a small purple snake appeared. Who was amazingly happy of seeing him again.

He took out a piece of paper and started writing a letter.

_You win again, usuratonkachi. _

He folded the letter and put it on the snake. "You know where to take it" he smiled.


	15. Letter 15

Almost a week and a half had passed after returning from Takigakure. Naruto was still not doing well, it was a bit better, but the sole thought of Sasuke's angry face would set him off completely. It was horrible to answer all the questions from Kakashi and Shikamaru after receiving the report from the captain. Plus, the effort of lying about the real reason Naruto had no idea where he had gone next.

He was getting home after a day of committee meetings and filing reports. His tired body just fell on the bed, not even bothering to change clothes, he almost forgot to take his shoes off too. It was the first time in a very long time he had felt so defeated and sad. He did not like it. Not one bit.

_Thud_

His eyes opened.

_Thud_

He slowly sat up on the bed, he didn't know if he was imagining that sound or if it was really there.

_Thud, thud _

That was definitely there. He went straight for the window, removing the blinds and opening it quickly.

"Saki" he whispered at what he saw before him, the small purple snake was there, eyes fixed on him like that first day he saw it. And to his surprise, it was not only the snake, it had an actual scroll on his back. He took the snake into the apartment, took the scroll of its back and unrolled it nervously.

"You win again, usuratonkachi."

A smile started forming on his face. His hands were shaking, he couldn't continue reading, he pressed the paper against his chest and smiled wider. He took a couple of deep breaths without separating from the letter, after which he decided to continue reading.

"I think I can forgive myself now, maybe not fully, yet, but I'm being open to it. And I'm making peace with everything.

I know it'll take time, but I have a goal now, a goal that'd keep me in the path I want to be."

A tear ran down Naruto's cheek.

"I don't know where I'm going from here. I tried to figure it out before writing this, but I couldn't.

I'll let you know.

Thanks, Naruto.

Sasuke"

Now several tears were running down his face, he embraced the letter again and cried quietly, tears of happiness, tears of relief.

"Bakasuke" he whispered as the tears stopped and he started to dry them. He stood up from the bed and went to his desk to write a reply, wearing the biggest smile in a while.

_You're an idiot, you know that? _

He wanted to say so much in that letter. But he knew most of them were better said in person. His heart raced through the whole thing, and after. He couldn't even fall asleep after that, despite how tired he was.

He looked at his reply for a little longer before finally rolling it up and putting it on the snake. Who, as always, crawled outside the window and disappeared in the ground.

The next morning he woke up in the same clothing as the night before, that's when he realized he didn't notice when he fell asleep. He looked towards his bedside table and Sasuke's letter was still there. It was not a dream, he thought with relief. A smile showed up and didn't go away through his shower, teeth brushing and dressing up. He was so happy he didn't know what to do with it, he wanted to sing, run, jump and scream, all at the same time. He wanted to tell Sakura, it was the only person he could speak to.

"Sakura here" she answered the phone. Thank god she was home.

"Can I come over?" he asked quickly.

"Um, sure, it's my free day" she replied.

"Be there in 5" Naruto whispered as he hanged up, took the letter and rushed outside.

_Knock, knock, knock _

Just 5 minutes later he was at Sakura's knocking the door.

She opened it with a smile.

"Mooorning" he greeted her with a overly joyful tone.

"Someone is happy today" she chuckled as she moved aside so Naruto could come in. "Oh my god, did you receive news from Sasuke?" she gasped seconds later. _Slam! _

Naruto groaned. "I wanted to say it" Sakura just laughed.

"So, where is he? How is he?" she asked, sitting on her leaving room, Naruto followed.

"Read it yourself" he said with a smile, handing the letter to her.

A sweet smile slowly build on his friend's face. She pressed her lips as her eyes watered. She sighed putting the letter down, brushing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"See?" she said looking at Naruto. "I told you" she gave the letter back to him. "He only needed time"

Naruto chuckled. "I know, I know" he sighed. "Thanks"

Sakura stood up and opened her arms wide, Naruto chuckled lightly as he stood up to receive her hug.


	16. Letter 16

Sasuke brushed his forehead with his forearm to remove some of the sweat from it. He had been helping the construction of an apartment complex the whole morning. He was now at Yugakure, helping its workers to rebuild the parts of the village that were destroyed during the war. Workers from Yugakure, Shimogakure and even Kumogakure were helping. And although Suna or Konoha didn't have workers in, he could recognize the symbols of the villages in lots of boxes with supplies and food.

"Boy" the chief of the place they were rebuilding came in suddenly. "Take a rest, we're having lunch" he said with a smile as he gave him a bento box and a huge water bottle.

"Thanks" he bowed before taking them. He sat on a chair he had nearby and started eating.

It felt good to do all this hard work, although he had started to make peace with himself, knowing he was capable of helping others like this was reassuring. Even the looks he got from some of the Kumogakure workers were not affecting him that much. He thought they must have been mostly curious.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice approached. He looked up. A boy, maybe 11 or 12 years old, from Kumogakure was a few meters from him. "I-is it o-okay if I join you?" he asked, he looked nervous for some reason.

"Sure" he shrugged.

A smile drew on his face as he approached and sat down in front of him.

"I-I'm Kai" he said.

"Sasuke" he replied. A bit weirded out by the approach.

"Yeah, I kno-know who you are" he said with an incredibly nervous smile, you could even see his lower lip trembling. He shook his head real quick, probably to calm himself down. "I was just wondering wha-what a war hero like you is doing here"

Sasuke scoffed. "Not a war hero, kid" he said with a smile.

"Yes, you are! You defeated Kaguya, didn't you?" he said with a little more courage.

Sasuke looked to the ground. The kid had a good point. "I've heard all about you and Uzumaki Naruto!" he said with a big smile. Sasuke looked up with a short smile, the enthusiasm of this kid was moving. "Right now I'm training to be a shinobi, and I'd love to be one like you!" he said with sparkling eyes. "Strong, cool and brave!" he said punching the air in front of him with each word. Sasuke had to cover his mouth to repress a chuckle. "My dad says that I won't need to be that strong, but you never know!" he punched the air again. "How can I become strong like you?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled, thought about it a little, he was not going to go about preaching on the way he got to where he was, to how he got all that power. But he knew of a way that definitely works.

"So, this is a lesson I wish I had payed attention to when I was your age." he whispered, the kid leaned closer. "Don't do it alone" the kid's smile faded, tilting his head. "The more you care about your friends, your comrades, your family, the stronger you'll be." he explained with a smile. The kid's eyes sparkled again as a smile started to appear again. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" he did a quick salute.

"Kai!" a deep loud voice called. The kid turned his forehead creased, a tall well-built man walked over to them. "I'm sorry, is he bothering you?" he asked Sasuke.

"No, I wasn't!" the kid pouted.

Sasuke chuckled. "No, sir, he wasn't"

"See?" he crossed his arms.

"Well, we have to go either way" the man said to the kid, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine" the kid sighed.

"Thanks, Mr. Uchiha" he bowed, then gave a little pad on the back to the kid.

"Thank you" the kid said, making a bow as well.

"It's no problem" he bowed his head.

The man made another nod and left the place with the kid.

Sasuke sighed as he squeezed his headband. He may have not understood that advice before, but he did now. He understood that there was no need of doing things alone anymore, no need of suffering alone. And again, now he had a goal that was not focused on hatred or vengeance, but on love. He knew that would make all the difference.

Out of nowhere he heard a hiss over his shoulder. Saki had crawled over his shoulder without him even noticing.

"Hey" he said as he offered his hand for the snake to crawl down to his knees. His heart started racing, he wasn't expecting a reply from him so soon. He was even afraid that Naruto might have been angry at him. But alas, that was obviously a ridiculous fear to have.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

He read on the letter. A smile appeared on his face.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me about that goal. Not for one second. I hope you're aware of that"

Believe me, I am, he thought.

"And, I'm sorry if I was too harsh when I said you needed to forgive yourself. But I'm glad you're being open to it. You deserve it. To have some peace, you know?

So, I'm honestly pretty happy you wrote again, life was getting too boring"

Sasuke smiled.

"Where are you, by the way?

Anywho, hope to hear from you soon, idiot.

Naruto"

He folded the paper, squeezing it between his fingers and pressing his hand against his chest, almost like hugging the letter. It was amazing how such a simple reply could give him so much calm. He hadn't realized how afraid he was Naruto wouldn't reply.

He let out a sigh of relief as he put the letter in his satchel and took one of his papers out to write his reply.

_You were not harsh, I needed to hear that. _

He let another sigh, this time drawing a smile. He rolled the letter and tied it to the snake, watching as it disappeared.

His smile faded as he clear his throat and went back to work.

Naruto was sitting besides Kakashi as he showed the procedure for promoting from Chunin to Jounin, explanation he was listening to very carefully until he saw something from the corner of his eye. A purple head was sticking out from the other side of the table, Naruto's heartbeat skyrocketed, he almost stopped listening to Kakashi. The snake was about to crawl on top of the table, but Naruto shook his head very slowly, looking directly into the snake's eyes.

"Naruto, are you listening to me?" Kakashi asked suddenly, making Naruto jump.

"Yes, yes" he nodded nervously, his eyes moved back to Kakashi.

Kakashi continued with his explanation, Naruto eyes looked at the papers he was pointing at for a few seconds, but slowly shifted to the end of the table. The snake was not there anymore.

Fuck, he thought.

The snake was playfully crawling on the top of Kakashi's chair. Naruto spotted it quickly.

There you are, he thought, pressing his lips, trying not to move his head as to not alert Kakashi. The snake continued its way on the chair, turning down to the side, Naruto moved his elbow amazingly slowly and as careful as he could, pretending to look more closely at the documents. The snake got on his arm and crawled until the back of his neck. Naruto stretched the neck of his jacket slightly and the snake hid inside as fast as it could. He let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked. Naruto froze for a few seconds.

"Um...no, no, just tired" he shook his head. Kakashi sighed.

"Aren't we all" he let himself fall in the chair a little. "You know what? To hell with everything, go have lunch, we'll continue this later" he sighed again.

Naruto smiled nervously, he had never seen Kakashi so fed up. Well, maybe once or twice during their trainings back in the day.

"O...kay" he said as he stood up slowly.

"If you see Shikamaru tell him I'm taking a few hours to rest" he said as Naruto was already halfway through the office.

"I will" he replied, made a bow and left the place.

He sighed as soon as he was out, and taking a deep breath he left running for the roof, where he knew no one would bother him.

"You can't do that!" he complained to the snake as he pulled it out of his jacket. "You almost gave me a heart attack"

The snake made no reaction. Of course, Naruto, is a snake, he thought. He sat on the floor and put Saki there as well, taking the scroll in the process.

"You were not harsh, I needed to hear that.

And I know you won't stop bothering me until I tell you. But my answer is still no. Maybe once I come back. Maybe"

Naruto groaned, why was he torturing him like this?

"I'm at Yugakure, they're halfway through rebuilding the village, I'm helping on one of the living complexes. There are workers from Shimogakure and Kumogakure helping as well. I must admit, the positive energy here is something I didn't know I needed. You can feel the comradery.

They've received me better than I expected, and I'm grateful. Even a boy was just here asking how to be a strong shinobi like me. It was sweet, weird as hell, but sweet."

Naruto smiled as wide as he could.

"I'll stay here helping build this thing. The hard work keeps me from overthinking, and honestly, I'm actually rebuilding the destruction I helped causing, so I feel it's right to be here.

I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll keep writing.

Bye, usuratonkachi.

Sasuke"

Naruto's smile persisted, and even though Sasuke staying there meant he'll be away from the village longer, it made him happy because it also meant he was going to get better. And it's not like he was going to stop writing, so he was okay with it. He also noticed that since the last letter Sasuke had been signing off only with his name, not with his full name, as before. He wondered why. Maybe he was just lazy. No, that doesn't sound like him, he laughed to himself. Maybe he was just more relaxed, more comfortable with everything. More comfortable with who he is right now.

The thought warmed his heart. He wanted to hug him so bad. He wanted to be back with him so bad. But he took a deep breath and shook his head. He was not one to be patient, but he had to be, he had to wait for him.

Damn you, Uchiha, he thought letting a big sigh. He let the snake back into his jacket and went to lunch.


	17. Letter 17

Months went by, it had almost been a year since they had started writing to each other.

Naruto was doing better with Hokage training. He had gotten used to filing and organizing documents, something he never thought he could do. Shikamaru didn't have to remind him the procedures anymore. Naruto was even replacing Shikamaru most of the times when Kakashi had to stay overnight with reports. He found himself spending more and more time in the Hokage tower and in meetings. Meetings were he finally was able to participate more, since he finally was more aware of how things worked. Kakashi looked less and less surprised each time Naruto made a smart comment in the meetings. He even found himself smiling of pride each time it happened. Naruto was proud of himself too, he didn't knew he could be so mature, he surprised himself most of the times. The job still scared him, being in charge was going to be very different, but he was starting to believe he was able to do this. As Sakura had told him millions of times already. He was getting excited for when it was his time to step in.

Sasuke's letters came every two weeks. Naruto was not the only one doing better. He was still working on the living complex. He had gotten a temporary residence just as all the other workers, but still denied any payment for the job. A small group of Yugakure workers had taken him in as part of their friend circle, and although Sasuke was apprehensive and shy at first, they grew on him, and now Sasuke considered them comrades. They'd go out, drink and joke around every Friday. He even started training that boy Kai once every week. Naruto was especially happy about this last one.

Soon, Sasuke was news in every village. "_The redeemed rouge_" they called him in the newspapers. Sasuke was not so happy with the name, it was too soon, but to his dislike, it caught up and everyone started calling him that. Naruto even saw a picture of him with other workers in one of the articles about it. He looked better, more in peace, more happy. His letters confirmed this too. Not like he said it, but the way he talked about his everyday life was happier, hell, he even made a joke in one of them.

Sasuke was indeed feeling better. He was tired, as hell, but the work was rewarding. Every night he'd go to bed and think of the people that had taken him in, the bonds he was creating, something he didn't think he was capable of doing anymore. Kai was growing on him too, it'd remind him to a younger Naruto. He'd also re-read Naruto's letters sometimes, if there wasn't any new ones, his constant words of encouragement made it all worth it. Everytime the work got frustrating, or he'd start overthinking again he'd come back to them, they reminded him that he was worthy of forgiveness, of maybe even love. Someday.

None of them had addressed their feelings to each other, they didn't want to do it through letters. At least not directly. Some "_Hope you have a good week_" and "_Don't just eat ramen everyday, you'll get sick_" scaped at the ends of those letters, holding a deeper meaning. And they both suspected it, but ignored the thought as soon as it came. After all, they weren't going to put their hopes too high, right? They knew they could figure it out later. For now, knowing about each other was enough.

"Naruto, could you look through the mail today?" Kakashi asked pointing at the pile of scrolls left at the front of the desk.

"Sure" he said as he quickly went through them. "Report of the refugee situation from Shibuki, maybe they've started the moving" he said as he continued, handing the more important ones to Kakashi. "Mission report, mission report" he read, putting the scrolls in the report trail. "Huh, a message from the Raikage" he said as he saw the personal seal of the leader.

"Like, a direct one?" Kakashi asked. "What does it say?"

Naruto read out loud.

"You and Gaara were right about Uchiha, Naruto. I know when to admit my mistakes." A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "I trust your instincts will be your greatest tool as Hokage. Good job, kid." His smile faded, he didn't know what to do with this praise.

"Those are big words coming from him" Kakashi said, leaning back on his chair.

Naruto kept looking at the scroll, the Raikage was not a person of apologizing, but even he couldn't deny how much Sasuke had changed.

"They are" he said with a smile, rolling the scroll back. I can't wait to tell this to Sasuke, he thought.

"There was something else I wanted to run past you" Kakashi said suddenly, Naruto looked back to him. "I had a meeting yesterday with the council and-" but Naruto interrupted.

"Why wasn't I-?" Kakashi interrupted him this time.

"About your stepping up to be Hokage" Naruto's frowned disappeared, instead, his mouth dropped a few millimeters, eyes widened.

"My-my what?" he asked in shock, blinking quickly.

"Your stepping up as Hokage" he repeated. "Even Tsunade was there" he said with a smile, chin resting on the back of his hand. "They read all my reports, heard what me and Shikamaru had to say, even Tsunade threw her opinion in, and they all agreed" he said, Naruto's mouth just dropped farther, his heartbeat was through the roof, he could hear it pumping in his ears, his eyes filled with sparkles. "As soon as my year as Hokage is over, you'll be named the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure" he said with what appeared the biggest smile he had seen ever.

Naruto's whole body started to shake, his legs gave in, he had to quickly grab his chair as not to fall on the ground. His hands were out of control. This was it. He was going to be Hokage.

He started laughing, he was anxious, scared, excited, overwhelmed, happy, too many feelings at the same time. He somehow stood up and hugged Kakashi.

"Okay, okay" he laughed as Naruto let go of him.

"I...I don't know what to...um" his brain was not working properly.

"It's okay, kid" Kakashi smiled. "Go tell Sakura, you have the day off" he said shaking his hand towards the door.

Naruto's eyes watered as he bowed in agreement.

"See you tomorrow" Kakashi said before Naruto disappeared through the door.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed as he repeated those words to her outside the hospital. Her eyes covered in tears and she gave him the tightest of hugs, crying in the way. Naruto replied to her tight hug, sinking his face on her shoulder. "Holy shit, Naruto, this is so huge" she cried as she let go of him.

"I KNOW!" he screamed, drying his own tears. "I can't stop shaking" he showed her his hands, they were trembling like crazy. "I can't wait to tell this to Sasuke" he laughed.

"He's reply should come soon, right?" she asked.

Naruto took a couple of deep breaths. "Yeah, this week" another couple of deep breaths followed.

"Want to have dinner together? How about some celebration ramen?" she asked with a huge smile.

Naruto's breathing was still irregular, he had too much excitement. "That sounds like the perfect night" he smiled as he hugged her again.

"Good job today, Kai" Sasuke said to the kid, offering a fist bump, which the kid replied instantly.

"Thanks, teacher" he smiled. "See you next week!" he made a quick salute.

"See you then, kid" he nodded and the kid started to run back home.

Sasuke let out a big sigh, he was tired, satisfied, but tired. He sat down at the grass, looking at the sunset. Yeah, this was as good spot to rest as any.

_hiiissssssss_

"Hey" he said as he saw the snake coming out of the ground. He gave the snake a snack from his satchel, as always, and started unrolling the scroll.

"HUGE NEWS!"

Was the first thing he read, the big capital letters on the paper made him jump. What was this about?

"As soon as Kakashi's year is over I'm being officially named SEVENTH HOKAGE!"

His eyes widened, his mouth dropped. He was finally going to be Hokage, Naruto had fucking done it. He's accomplishing his dream.

"I can't believe I had to wait two days to tell you this! I'm so HAPPY! Scared as shit, but HAPPY! I wanted to tell you right away!"

That last bit made him smile.

"God, I began shaking again"

No shit, he thought. You could tell from his handwriting.

"I'm so scared but so excited. It's such a weird feeling.

I did it Sasuke, I did it"

Sasuke's eyes suddenly watered. It filled his chest with warmth to read how happy he was. And he could only think of how much he deserved this.

"Kakashi's year ends in two months, just two months. Can you believe that? Because I CAN'T!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Anyway, enough, I promise I'm done.

Is awesome to know Kai is improving, I knew you'd be a good teacher.

And I can't believe _I'm_ telling _you_ this but, just don't drink that much next time, asshole."

That made him roll his eyes. Who did _he_ think he was giving health advice.

"Keep up the good work, Sasuke.

I'll do the same.

Naruto"

A smile persisted in his face, his words of encouragement always left a warm feeling inside. Sasuke rolled the letter and looked up to the sky, it was already a dark shade of blue and purple, with orange clouds around the sun, the cold breeze of the night starting to creep in. Sasuke threw his gloves on and started walking back to his apartment before it was too cold outside.

As soon as he arrived home he checked the calendar, the construction had only one month left. And that's when a crazy thought came to him. It was so crazy that it was tempting. A smile started to appear as he thought more and more about it. His heartbeat slowly starting to race. The rational part of him said no, but his heart said otherwise. And that's the part he decided to pay attention to from now on.

_Congratulations, usuratonkachi. _

He wrote his reply and sent it away. A quick look at the calendar made him start to count the days. Sasuke grabbed a pen he had laying around and circled a date in the calendar. A sigh left him as he moved to his bed to rest. Stretching his sore back muscles. His heartbeat was starting to calm down, but the idea that still lurked in his mind was threatening to not let him sleep. It was the first time in a long time he had considered something like it, and this time he felt like he was ready. He was finally ready.


	18. Letter 18

Two weeks later, Kakashi, Naruto and Shikamaru were leaving a meeting with the village committee leaders, but this time was different. Kakashi had let Naruto do all the talking, it was one of his final tests, and to everyone's surprise, even to the blonde himself, Naruto did an outstanding job. Not only he had looked and sound confident, but he gave the report with a calm and optimistic tone, answering even the hardest question in a polite manner. Naruto hadn't realized how much he had grown all these months until that moment. The committee leaders congratulated him as they were leaving the room, everyone with a big smile on their faces.

"You did well, kid" Kakashi said as he gathered the documents to finally step out of the room.

"That was terrifying" Naruto chuckled, helping carrying papers.

"I bet it was, but you surprised me, you surprised everyone" Kakashi smiled.

"I must admit, Naruto, you even surprised me. Well done" Shikamaru smiled.

Naruto chuckled some more with a hand behind his neck, feeling a little embarrassed, but flattered at the same time.

They left the meeting room to head back to the Hokage office, they filed the meeting minutes and organized the rest of the papers back in the filing cabinets.

"Should we head to lunch?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Starving" Shikamaru sighed. As they both headed for the door, when they realize that Naruto had stayed quiet, to their disbelief. They turned to find him looking at the table full of papers.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru called for him, he finally turned.

"You guys go, I'll have some instant ramen here" he shook his head, both Kakashi and Shikamaru looked at each other with puzzled looks. "I kinda want to stay and finish filing these" Naruto shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked, this attitude was not common for him.

"Yeah" he shrugged again.

Shikamaru and Kakashi looked at each other again, shrugged and said goodbye to Naruto as they left the office.

Naruto sighed and looked back at the table. Brushing through the papers he walked around the table as slowly as he had never walked before, he looked up to the rest of the office after he was behind the table, seeing the pictures of all the previous Hokage, the Third, his father, Tsunade, Kakashi. He slowly sat down at the chair, he had never sat there before, he suddenly felt an intense wave of emotion, hitting him like a hammer. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself down, but his eyes had already began watering, his lips pressed and his hand gripped tightly to the armrest of the chair. He was scared, nervous to the bone, becoming Hokage was a reality now. He would soon be up there on the mountain, he'd have his picture at the office, he'd have the whole village refer to him as Lord. Was he ready? Was he truly?

A purple snake suddenly crawled up to the table, a sigh of relief left Naruto as he noticed the small animal. "Saki" he chuckled, brushing the water out of his eyes. He pet the snake softly as he took the scroll on his hand and unrolled it.

"Congratulations, usuratonkachi.

You deserve it. So much. So fucking much."

Naruto smiled, his eyes watering again.

"You can do this."

So very few times Naruto had seen this kind of words from Sasuke. He even doubted for a moment, this perhaps was the first time he received them from him. And they made him happy. They helped with that sudden overwhelming feeling he was having. With the sudden question if he was ready. But Sasuke believed in him, and that's all the reassurance he needed.

"Everything else around here is good, Kai is still improving, he kinda reminds me of you when we were younger, too noisy.

The spring is finally getting here, and I think we'll finish this building soon. I've made some good bonds here, and it's going to be weird to leave, but I'd like a change of weather.

Don't know where I'm going from here, though."

Come to Konoha, asshole, Naruto thought. A grin appeared on his face.

"Any suggestions?

And no, Konoha is not an option.

Bye, future Hokage.

Sasuke"

Naruto smiled at the letter for a while, it had made him feel better. Reminded him of his strength and all the hard work he's done so far.

_Thanks. _

He finished his reply, a little doubtful, but he sent it anyway. And Saki disappeared as soon as it had arrived. Naruto was left alone again in that big office. He took a couple of more deep breaths, drawing a short smile afterwards, and tapping on the armrest he got up and started working with a newly found eagerness.

Another month went by, Kakashi slowly and steadily gave more and more responsibilities to Naruto, he almost limited himself to sign off documents and reports, while Naruto and Shikamaru took care of most of the small meetings and reports. Naruto's confidence increased with every task, every meeting, even the smallest of details would help.

He'd still feel overwhelmed and horribly nervous with each of them, but he overcame them much easier. He'd repeat Sasuke's words on his mind over and over. He knew it was something he deserved and was ready for, he just had to remind himself often.

"Here's something you'll find interesting" Shikamaru said suddenly as he passed the newspaper to Naruto.

_Largest building complex in Yugakure is finally opening. Families eager to go back home._

The front page of the newspaper read in huge letters, with a photo of the building with the leaders of Yugakure, Shimogakure and the Raikage cutting the ribbon.

"Read the highlighted part" Shikamaru added.

"_The redeemed Rogue" Uchiha Sasuke was also spotted at the opening, together with the hundreds of workers that were involved in the construction for over 8 months. _

A huge smile appeared on Naruto's face. It was good to finally hear from Sasuke. For some reason he hadn't heard back from him since that last letter a month ago. Perhaps he shouldn't have insisted in him coming back. Not that he could possibly be upset about that, right? He thought, but he quickly shook his head, he had been over this with Sakura and the conclusion was always the same, he must be busy. That's all. Although a part of him still doubted, he decided to ignore it as much as he could.

Especially because his naming ceremony was in a week, and he needed to prepare.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was at the entrance of Yugakure with his supply bag, ready to departure.

"It's been a pleasure to work with you, Sasuke" one of the workers from Yugakure said to him with a bow. The other 5 that were there did the same.

"Same here" he replied with a bow.

"Teacheeeeeeer!" He heard a cry growing closer and closer, and suddenly Kai was in tears in from of him. "Don't go! I still have things to learn!"

Sasuke chuckled and kneeled down to look at the boy.

"I'm needed elsewhere" he said with a short smile. "There's a friend that needs me"

The kid pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Remember what I said" he said with a serious tone.

The kid looked and sighed. "Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" the kid repeated in a whisper. Sasuke smiled, he stood up and patted the kid on the head.

"You'll be okay" he said, the kid dried his tears and nodded.

Sasuke started walking away, everyone waving him goodbye. Especially Kai. He took a last look at what it had been his home for months. And he knew he'd miss it, that place and those people had given something he thought he'd never had: the belief that he had truly changed, that he was able to keep on the path of light, and that he deserved the forgiveness of others.

He started running to the woods and disappeared between the branches.


	19. The Ceremony

_Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Rib-_

Naruto smashed his frog shaped alarm, almost throwing it to the ground in the process. He sat up and took a look at the time.

_7:45am_

He took a deep breath and laid back down, eyes open, looking at the ceiling. Today was the day, his naming ceremony had finally come. His heart started racing, his lips pressed trying to hold back a smile, doing an awful job at it. His fists clenched on the sheets, the breathing became deeper and faster. He squealed with excitement, quicking the air with and lifting himself up, running to the bathroom to take a shower.

He looked in the bedroom mirror while he was getting dressed, his new orange and black jacket, mostly orange to this point, with black stripes on the neck and at the end of the sleeves and the bottom rim, with his black pants, all cleaned and ironed thanks to Sakura. He looked at his face, he looked older, but he could still see that little boy with this big dream, that now was coming true. He looked at his hair, it was not messy or hard to handle anymore, he had cut it a few days back, way shorter, but he felt like a nice change of look wouldn't be bad for this new moment in his life. He looked down, his headband in both his hands, scratched and not as shiny as it used to be, the best prove of all the battles and challenges he's faced. He smiled at it, and taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, he put it on, opening them as he felt it in place. His smile grew bigger.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in" he yelled from the bedroom.

"Naruto, Shikamaru asked to come get-" she fell silent as she laid eyes on him.

"So?" Naruto asked, showing off his new clothes and haircut.

Sakura held his hands together against her mouth, trying to cover her smile. But her eyes betrayed her as they watered. She shook her head and ran to give him a hug, Naruto returned it. She hadn't seen him in days, Naruto had insisted he didn't want her to look at his new cut just yet, and no wonder, it was a shock. He looked older, wiser, and even handsome. She felt a big wave of pride for her friend, who had suffered so much, and deserved this dream.

"You look awesome" she cried as she hugged him tighter. She let go after a couple of seconds, passing her fingers through Naruto's hair, or what was left of it. "So short!" she laughed, Naruto joined.

"Too much?" he asked, holding his shoulders up.

She shook her head. "Just right" she replied removing her hand.

"You look amazing too" he replied. His friend was dressed with a dark red dress. It was as long as just past her knees and it went all the way up to her neck. A white line came down from the neck and curved to the left side of the dress, straight down. Like an elegant version of her usual top piece. She also wore a white cardigan to battle the cold, since it was still a little chill outside. Wearing black sandals with a small heel. A thin dark red headband decorated the top of her head. Plus a nice shade of pink on her lips.

"I know!" she chuckled nodding her head. "So, shall we go?" she asked, Naruto took a deep breath and looked at his apartment, he was going to leave his home as simple Uzumaki Naruto, but he'd come back as Hokage. It was such a weird feeling.

"Yeah, I'm ready" he smiled back and joined Sakura on the way to the Hokage tower.

On their way there, they noticed how everyone else was going in the same direction, as soon as people saw him they all cheered and gave words of encouragement and support. Naruto was as moved as he had never been. He smiled to everyone, waving at them and cheering with them. Sakura just had a great time seeing how the village was coming together to celebrate him.

Sakura suddenly chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just remembering old times. How I thought that you wanting to become Hokage was just a foolish dream" she shrugged. "But boy, have you proved the old me wrong."

"Like I've accomplished this on my own" Naruto shrugged. "If it weren't for everyone, Iruka, Kakashi, you, Sasuke, Ero-Sennin, my parents" he said. "I wouldn't be here"

Sakura's eyes watered again, her smile big as it could.

"Ah, let's go before you make me cry again" she scoffed as she picked up the speed of her walk. Naruto followed with a chuckle.

Sakura left Naruto at the entrance of the tower as she went to find a place in the crowd, Ino was supposed to save her a spot near the tower so she could see everything.

"Sakura!" Her friend called from the first row of the crowd, where all the others were standing.

"Coming" she replied as she rushed there and took her place right behind Ino.

She looked up, Shikamaru, the elders and the Daimyo were already there waiting for Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura hold her hands to her heart, which was racing like crazy. She knew she was going to cry as soon as they named him.

And suddenly, just a few minutes later, Kakashi and Naruto were there. Kakashi wearing his full Hokage attire. People started cheering up and clapping. In the process, Sakura felt a current of air move her hair, and saw a black shadow on the corner of her left eye. She slowly turned and her eyes couldn't believe what she saw beside her.

"Sasu...ke" she whispered with her eyes wide opened, her mouth dropped. "Wha-? How?"

He was looking up at the tower, he didn't turned to her. Just a look through the corner of his eye, drawing a short smile. And gazing back at the tower.

"I couldn't miss it, could I?" he said, still with the smile on his face. His voice sounded just like she remembered. But his hair was longer, covering the left side of his face and falling down to his shoulders, not spiked like before. And just like Naruto, he seemed older and wiser. And of course, handsome as always. She was scared for when she finally saw him again, but it wasn't as bad as she thought, her heart had already start to move on from him, and now only longed to have his friendship back.

She smiled at him, but looking back at the tower as well.

"He'd never let it go" she chuckled, and heard a chuckle back. Which honestly, surprised her.

"The title of Hokage" one of the elders read into the microphone, his words resonated through the crowd, making everyone stop their cheering. Naruto took a heavy swallow, he felt his heart at his throat and his stomach was a complete mess. "Has gone to the most valuable and responsible shinobi in the village since its beginnings with the great Hashirama Senju. The council has seen many Hokages come and go, and each have made this village greater and better than they encountered it." Naruto was beginning to cold sweat.

"Hey, kid" Kakashi whispered to him, Naruto turned to him. The voice of the elder was still echoing in the background. "You'll be okay. I know you're ready" he said with what looked like a smile. Naruto returned it, nodding.

"And it's with that same promise and compromise that we ask each Hokage to step in." the elder continued. "And as it is my duty, I call upon The Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto to the front" Naruto took a deep breath and walked close to the railing, getting a good view of the crowd that had attended, it looked like the whole village was there. His heart felt like it was going to jump outside his body and run for his life.

"Hatake Kakashi, you've served Konohagakure as loyal and devoted as you could. Your services and decisions were always centered in the well-being of our people, and for that, we're grateful." he started. "You paved the way for our new generation to take over, to build the new shinobi world" the elder looked at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto"

_Gulp_

"Please, one step ahead" Naruto did as he was told. "I still remember when you were just a kid, pranking on the stones of the previous Hokage" Naruto couldn't help to smile, but he did his best not to laugh. "And how you stole the Scroll of Seals" what a nightmare was not to laugh, he even saw Kakashi and Shikamaru hold the laughter.

Sakura and Sasuke chuckled down in the crowd. Naruto was such a pain in the ass when they were kids.

"But I also remember how you stopped the Ichibi during the Chuunin exams" his, and everybody elses' smile faded. "How you found us a new leader, how you defeated Pain" his eyes went to the crowd, his heart started to fill with a warmth he had never felt before. Sasuke pressed his lips, realizing he probably had no idea half the things Naruto had lived through. How much had he suffered?

"And how you ended the war" he said. "You've demonstrated over and over again your love for this village and its people. You've proved your worth many times, and over this past year, your commitment to us as well" he smiled. "And for that" he turned to the elder next to him, who was holding the Hokage tunic. "We, the council, and the whole village are proud to name you…" he said as he got close to him, unfolding the tunic, holding it by its neck. Goosebumps ran through Naruto's body, this was really happening. His battles, good times, silly and sad moments, defeats and victories, everything flashed through his eyes in a wink of an eye.

The elder stood beside him, tied the tunic around his neck and spoke again.

"Seventh Hokage"

The elder started clapping, and little by little, everyone joined. Naruto took a deep breath, his face and body still unable to react in any way, he looked over to Kakashi and Shikamaru, both had a huge smile on their faces while they joined the applause. He then gazed towards the crowd, the cheering was louder than never before and the applause felt like it grew louder each second.

Sakura shed tears of happiness, she couldn't be more proud of him, she looked around and almost all their comrades where the same, Ino and Hinata were crying just like her, and even Kiba and Shino were holding back the tears. That's when she looked back at Sasuke, who held a smile, she wondered what was going through his mind.

Words couldn't describe what Sasuke was feeling. He thought it was impossible to feel like this for anyone, but he was wrong. His heartbeat went through the roof and his eyes watered. He was incredibly happy for him, a dream that he held against all odds since such a long time, someone who sacrificed so much for his friends, who risked so much for them, for his village. All that he worked and trained and fought to get here, all the suffering and worries were now worth it. He couldn't help a tear escaping from his eye. Sasuke had to fight the urge of running over there and hug him, and never letting go.

Naruto was slowly realizing what was happening, happiness was starting to fill his body. His smile grew wider each second, with each clap, each cheerful scream. Until all that was left on his face was that characteristic smile of his. Naruto fought the need to cry, but a few tears still rolled down as he smiled.

He had done it. Against all odds, despite all the times he thought he'd die, or that he thought he was not worthy. He had done it.

His hands were shaking, but he managed to lift his arm off to the crowd, waving. The cheering grew, something no one thought was possible.

"Congratulations, Hokage" he heard Shikamaru as he put a hand on his shoulder, his friend held a smile.

"Thanks" he replied drying off the tears.

"Pardon me, Seventh Hokage" one of the elders whispered suddenly. Naruto turned to them. "We must now go to your office to sign off your official naming" she explained.

He nodded, taking a last look at the crowd and waving them goodbye. Everybody cheered and applauded again. The sounds steadily died out once they were all inside the building again.

"Well, that was emotional" Ino said as she dried her tears, turning towards Sakura. "Sakura, Is the party sti-" she froze where she stood when she saw who was standing next to Sakura. "Sasuke?" her mouth dropped, all their comrades turned back with a gasp. "Is that really you?"

Sasuke looked at the frowns and the surprised faces of his comrades.

"Yes" he replied.

"So you finally decided to come back" Kiba scoffed, crossing his arms and drawing a grin.

"It was about time!" Lee exhaled with a big smile.

"Welcome back, Sasuke" Hinata said with a smile.

"Welcome back" Ino repeated.

"Yeah, what the hell" Kiba sighed. "Welcome back, Uchiha"

"Welcome back" they all repeated at unison.

Sasuke frowned, this was a reaction he was not expecting. He expected everything from rejection to complete despite, but not a welcome.

Sakura walked over to them and turned to Sasuke with a smile.

"Welcome home" she said with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke pressed his lips, looking at everybody.

"Why?" he asked with a frown, he was still puzzled as how they were welcoming him so easily.

"Naruto trusts you, that's all" Kiba sighed.

"And if _he_ trusts you" Lee continued with a smile.

"We do too" Ino finished, doing the same.

He looked at Sakura again, who shrugged.

Sasuke sighed, a soft and short smile appeared on his face, and he looked back at them.

"Thank you all" he bowed. Moved by their acceptance.

"So, Sakura" Ino said suddenly, with her arms crossed. "Is the party still on?" she asked.

"Of course!" she replied. "Shikamaru said he'd bring Naruto around 6" she said with a smile.

"Party?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup! We're throwing him a surprise party" Sakura bit his lower lip, drawing a huge smile. "You're joining, right?" she asked curving her eyebrows, everybody did the same, some widening their eyes in a threatening manner.

"O-of course" Sasuke shrugged, he wasn't a party person, but he felt that if he were to say no they'd kill him in the spot.

"Good!" they said at unison.

"See you all tonight at 5.30 at Shikamaru's, then!" Sakura ordered.

"Understood!" they all replied and said their goodbyes as they parted ways.

Sakura walked closer to Sasuke.

"I have a different plan your you, though" she whispered with a mischievous smile.

Sasuke's eyebrows curved like they had never before.


	20. The party

"Well, you're officially Hokage" Shikamaru said after they had finally gotten out of the council meeting room. They had spent most of the afternoon signing documents and transferring Kakashi's name to Naruto's in all the official scrolls and sending the information to the other villages. It had been long and boring, but they were finally done.

"Finally" Naruto sighed as they headed to the Hokage's office. "I can't believe it took all afternoon" he complained as they entered the office.

"But hey, now _this_ is your office" Shikamaru chuckled.

"This…" he said as his brain processed that sentence, looking around the round room. "This is my office" he repeated with a smile on his lips.

"Want to grab dinner?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. "Sakura, Ino and Chouji are inviting us over to barbecue"

"Yes! Thousand times yes!" Naruto cheered, almost jumping like a small kid. They had barely had lunch, so barbecue with his friends sounded like the perfect way to end the day.

"But…" he sighed, grabbing some scrolls and papers. "I kinda need to leave this at home first, to go over them tomorrow" he shrugged. "Mind coming with me?"

Naruto was puzzled for a moment, but ended up shrugging. "Sure"

They closed the office and were soon on their way to the Nara's residence. The sun was already down and everyone was out having dinner, just like them. Naruto received more congratulations and cheering from the people they passed by. Even some girls tried to grab him to restaurants, it was pretty hard to convince them they already had plans.

"Should I wait outside?" Naruto asked as they arrived.

"No, no, come inside, I'm sure my mom would kill me if she doesn't get the chance to see you" Shikamaru complained with an unusual loud voice.

But again, Naruto just shrugged, a little annoyed. "Okay" he said as he followed Shikamaru into his house, taking off the shoes.

They turned around a corner after the entrance, the living room was just ahead, if Naruto remembered Shikamaru's house properly. But when they entered the living room an explosion of sound almost sends Naruto flying back.

"CONGRATULATIONSSSS!" a loud cheer lift Naruto off his feet. A huge "Congratulations" sign hanged from the roof, confetti was flying everywhere, a table full of food stood before him, and all his friends were there, wearing huge smiles.

"What the hell!" he yelled laughing, his heart was beating like crazy and he could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Suddenly he saw Sakura run to him and gave him a huge hug.

"How were we supposed to _not_ throw you a party?" she laughed as she let go of him.

"You guys are the best" he laughed.

They all received Naruto in a big group hug and started laughing together. Soon they were all chatting, telling old stories and eating all the delicious food they had gathered. Fried noodles, takoyaki, bite size sandwiches, fried chicken, chips and salsa, brownies, and more food that they could eat. They were seriously trusting the huge appetites of Naruto, Chouji and Kiba.

"Naruto" Sakura ran to him suddenly as he was talking to Kiba and Shikamaru, she, very subtlety, separated Naruto from them. "I have one more surprise for you" she whispered to him.

"Another one?" he laughed.

"Believe me, you'll love this one even more" she chuckled, her cheeks were suddenly of a pink color.

What the hell is she thinking?, he laughed in his head.

"Okay, okay" he rolled his eyes.

"Great, come" she said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the other room.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"It's in the garden" she pointed at the window that was behind her, blinds over them, obviously covering whatever was outside.

"Why are you being so mysterious about this?" Naruto laughed, he seriously didn't understand what was wrong with his friend.

"You'll see" she bit her lower lip.

He laughed as he removed the blinds and stepped outside. "Honestly, Sakura, I don't know what's gotten into-" he would've continue his sentence if it were not for what he saw. "into you" he whispered with his eyes widened, smile faded and his mouth halfway open. The next thing he hears in the window closing, he turns and Sakura is not there anymore.

"Sasuke?" His voice trembled. Was this possible? Could Sasuke really be standing there in front of him? In Konoha? His back was at him, there was no way he could be sure, he had started walking towards him when he began turning.

And there he was, clear as day, with a short smile on his lips: Sasuke. His eyes watered, his heartbeat starting running as it had never before, even faster than when he saw him back in Kitagakure. Because this time Sasuke was in Konoha, he was back. He started hyperventilating and a smile slowly formed in his lips.

"Sasuke" he said as he started walking towards him.

"Hokage" Sasuke nodded.

Naruto sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. But failing miserably.

"You idiot" he whispered and couldn't help it anymore, he ran to Sasuke with all he got and gave him a tight hug. They almost felt over. Sasuke returned the hug seconds later, just as tight as Naruto. They both took a deep breath and separated.

"When did you arrive?" Naruto had the biggest smile ever drawn on his face. They had moved from the garden to inside the house, since it was a bit too cold outside, and Naruto didn't have his jacket on.

"This morning" he replied, Sasuke was against the window, there was still a hint of that smile left on his mouth. Naruto was laying against the back of one of the chairs in the room, right in front of Sasuke. "Saw the ceremony"

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. Throwing his hands to the sides in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me you'd come?!" he complained.

Sasuke chuckled. "I wasn't sure I was going to make it" he shrugged, lying completely. Sasuke just wanted to surprise Naruto, but he was not going to let himself get discovered that easily.

Naruto sighed. "Well, kinda get that. Either way I'm happy you're here" he smiled, went silent for a few seconds and couldn't hold himself from asking something else. "Are you here for good?" he asked with a shy look.

Sasuke took a deep breath, gaze to the floor. He knew the blonde would ask that question.

"I thought about it a lot when I finished the building" Sasuke said. "And a part of me didn't want to, didn't feel ready" Naruto looked down, disappointed. "But" Naruto looked back at him. Sasuke looked directly into his blue eyes. "A wiser part said otherwise" A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "So yeah, I guess I'm here for good" he sighed, drawing a short smile as well.

They both stayed silent for minutes, staring at the floor. Both wanted to say so much to each other, but they were scared, scared of what the other might think. Fearing that it'd ruin the friendship they had gotten back.

Until Naruto broke the silence.

"Your hair looks different" he said, finally looking up towards Sasuke. Black eyes met blue.

"Yours too" he replied.

"Like it?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke squint, he was not going to say yes, although part of him wanted to.

"You look old" and Naruto's smile turned into a pout.

"Well, _you_ look like a hobo" Naruto crossed his arms, looking away with his eyes closed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips to hold back laughter. But it simply didn't work, a snort came out of him suddenly and a laughter came out as he had never laughed before.

Naruto looked at him as he covered his mouth with his hand and visually fought to stop laughing. His eye widened, he had never, _never_, seen Sasuke laugh like that, at least not in years. Naruto started to smile, and laughter was getting to him as well. He started laughing soon after, holding his stomach.

They hadn't friendly insulted each other in so long, not in person at least, and they missed it. It was amazing how something that could be so little, meant the world to them. It reminded them both how their friendship was still there, alive.

The laughter died slowly, with sighs and sniffs.

"Damn, I missed you" Naruto laughed, but fell silent as soon as he heard the words that had come out of his mouth, Sasuke fell silent as well.

Their eyes met again. Naruto felt a warmth fill his cheeks. His heart was racing like crazy, he could hear the blood pumping and his sweat forming on his forehead.

But before Naruto could translate the crazy thoughts in his brain to actual words, they heard the click and creaking of the room's door opening, Kiba's head picked inside.

"Come join the party, you ungrateful bastard!" he complained.

Naruto opened his mouth to object but Kiba spoke again.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer" he frowned.

"Kiba, let him be!" they heard Sakura insist from inside the other room.

Naruto sighed. "Only if _you_ join" Naruto smiled, looking at Sasuke. He, on the other hand looked at Kiba, who gazed at him with a threatening look. He could only sigh after that.

"Fine" he rolled his eyes as both him and Naruto stood up and joined the rest of the crowd.

An hour went by, Naruto was completely taken over by Kiba and Lee, offering him more beer and snacks. Naruto denied the beers, but couldn't resists the snacks. He tried to keep Sasuke close to him, but he ended up in one of the corners with a beer in his hand. Naruto wanted to keep talking to him, he wanted to tell him what he felt, despite how scared he was. And he was afraid that he'd walk out of this party too.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood annoyed as fuck against that corner. Because even though he had no idea what to say or how to say it, he wanted to tell Naruto how he felt, how he had felt all those months. How every time he felt left-out at that place, he'd just take a look at his smile and it'd be better. He squeezed the neck of his jacket, where the piece of paper still was. To remind himself that he belonged there, wherever Naruto was.

"Hey there" Sakura's voice got him out of his thoughts, he removed his hand from the neck of his jacket. "I'm sorry, I tried my best to keep Kiba away from bothering you guys" she shrugged. Sasuke curved his eyebrows.

"Why are you apologizing for that?" he asked, puzzled. Had she discovered him from the picture like he thought?  
"I don't know, you guys haven't seen each other in so long, I thought you…" she hummed. "You guys would have a lot to catch up on" she shrugged again.

"We'll have time" Sasuke relaxed his expression and shrugged. "It's not fair to keep him from his party either" he said, looking up to Naruto, who was talking to Chouji at the moment, arguing about who would get the last dumpling. That made Sasuke smile a little.

"I guess you're right" she smiled, looking at Naruto as well.

"He looks amazing with that new haircut, doesn't he?" she said suddenly. She wondered if Sasuke would fall into the trap. She was so curious on how Sasuke felt about Naruto. She didn't even know why.

Sasuke blinked a few times. She at least suspected, he was sure of that.

"If by amazing you mean old, sure, he does" a smile escaped halfway through the sentence. Sakura laughed.

"I can see that too" she said, covering her smile.

Sasuke looked around for a while, Naruto was definitely not leaving anytime soon, he was sure everyone wanted to spend this time with him. And even though they all welcomed him earlier, no one seemed to be too interested in talking to him, despite the year he'd been out. But who could blame them, he thought. They were probably still not comfortable with his presence.

Give them time, he told himself. Give them time, he repeated.

But for now, he felt he was better off.

"Sakura" he said, the girl looked to him.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Tell him I'm sorry" he started. "I'm too tired from traveling, I need to rest" he lied as he put a hand in her shoulder.

"No, no, stay, he'll hate it if you leave. You know that" she tried to convince him.

"I'm too tired" he lied again, shaking his head.

She pouted. "At least say goodbye" she insisted, he shook his head.

"He's having way too much fun" he sighed with a smile. "It's okay"

He started walking away to the previous room, to head out through the garden.

"No, Sasu-" she followed him but couldn't even finish her sentence, he was already out the door and had vanished. "Damn it" she kicked the floor.

Naruto was still laughing from an amazing joke Chouji had made, almost making him spit beer out of his nose, when he suddenly look at the corner where Sasuke used to be and saw no one. His smile faded.

"Sorry guys, one minute" he said and started looking around the room, didn't see him at all, went to the other room, nothing, went outside to the garden, nothing.

"Bastard" he sighed.

"He...said he was too tired" Sakura's voice came from behind him, he turned to her.

"He could've told me" he shrugged, frowning.

"He probably was not too comfortable either" Sakura whispered with a defeated tone.

Naruto sighed, looking at the ground.

Sakura pressed her lips, but talked after a few seconds. "Did you get the chance to tell him?"

Naruto shook his head. "I still don't know how to" Naruto replied, shrugging again. "Should I look for him..." he wondered with a whisper.

"Maybe...let him rest?" Sakura said. "He _must_ be tired"

Naruto was dying to be with him more, he wanted to be brave enough to tell him. But maybe it was better like this, for now.

"Yeah, he must be" he sighed and joined the party after Sakura gave him a moral support hug.


	21. The mission

Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Rib-!

The sun warmed his face and birds were chirping in the distance. Naruto slowly woke up and sat up his bed brushing his eyes. His eyes went to the chair by his desk, where his new jacket was. It wasn't a dream, he thought, I _am _Hokage now.

"And you can't be late" he sighed as he looked at the clock, he was okay, so far. But he couldn't let himself be lazy, not on his first day. He shook his head, slapped himself softly and jumped off the bed to take a shower.

As he got ready he started thinking of Sasuke, not only he had become Hokage the previous day, Sasuke had come back, he was actually in Konoha, finally. Except the bastard had fled the party before he could say anything more to him. But again, how the hell was he supposed to say that. He had no idea. He didn't even know where in Konoha he was now.

How is it the second time this happens?, he wondered, frustrated.

He brushed the thoughts off, finished dressing up and headed to his office. Because it was _his_ office now.

"Good morning!" he exhaled as he opened the door to the office. Shikamaru was, obviously, already there going through some papers.

"Ha, right on time, Hokage" he smiled. "Count me impressed"

Naruto mocked that last sentence as he approached the desk.

"I said I was going to be on time, didn't I?" he pouted.

"Well, good thing you are, there's a lot to do today" Shikamaru erased his smile and put ten big piles of papers in front of him.

Naruto looked at them and sighed. But quickly cracked his fingers and neck.

"Let's do this"

Halfway through the pile of papers, Shikamaru suggested to take a break while he took the ones that were ready to the office of the council, and filed some others. Naruto insisted in helping, but Shikamaru said that, as much as he liked the help, he had to remain in the office as much as he could. And he needed to continue reading and signing the rest of the papers.

"Understood" Naruto rolled his eyes and continued reading a paper that was meant to be a Jounin application, he had done several of this with Kakashi on those last few weeks.

The day went on, he didn't have a single minute free, not even to wonder about Sasuke, it was report day for all the regulars, like the guards at the gate, the common patrols around the city and the outposts a few kilometers around the village. There was another meeting with the council and the Daimyo.

By the time Naruto was signing the last report of the day, the sun was already going down. The day had gone so fast, it was weird for him. Shikamaru had left so he had finally had a time to himself. He laid down on the chair as low as he could, exhaling with exhaustion.

Being Hokage was hard, and a bit boring. But he already knew that. And he had accepted it either way. Because it still felt good to contribute to the village this way.

And suddenly Sasuke's face appeared on his mind. Where are you?, he wondered, looking outside the window. He wanted to see him so bad, he wanted to tell him how he felt. But how?, he asked himself.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru came in suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He was holding a scroll in his hand and looked rushed with a worried look on his face. It made him jump of his chair immediately.

In the meantime, Sasuke stood in front of the new war memorial. It was four big rectangular stones that you could walk through, they also stood surrounded by a wide round green area, completely covered in white flowers. He stood there as he read each and every name. Thinking of what all those people sacrificed for the village, for their loved ones. How he had to live with the guilt of it all.

And that's when one stood out from the others:

_Uchiha Itachi _

His heart sank to his stomach. What was his brother's name doing there? He reached with his hand and touched the engraving. His eyes watered. "Brother" he whispered as he closed his eyes, a few tears escaped.

"Uchiha Sasuke" a man said, apparently standing a few meters back.

He quickly dried his tears and turned. It was a jounin, it had a serious look on his face.

"Come with me, the Hokage requests you in his office" he said, his heart jumped from his stomach to his throat. What was this about? For some reason it didn't sound like good news.

Was the council requesting his arrest again? That couldn't be, no, that was not it. Naruto wouldn't allow it. He shook his head before nodding and following the jounin to the Hokage tower.

"Sasuke" Naruto said standing up as soon as him and Tarou entered the office. "Thank you, Tarou" the jounin bowed and left the room.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked walking up to the desk, looking straight into those blue eyes, his eyebrows fixed in a soft frown.

Naruto sighed with a worried look, looking down at the desk.

"We received this scroll today and…" he looked at the scroll and extended it to Sasuke. "I think you have a mission" Sasuke's eyes widened, a mission? He took the scroll and started reading it, his eyes opened even more when he did.

"Am I reading this right?" Sasuke looked up to Naruto.

"Sadly" Naruto nodded. "We received a first report on that a a month ago, he was spotted on the west border, but they hadn't gotten close enough until now" Naruto explained.

_The man appears to be in possession of the sharingan. _

Sasuke read again on the scroll. That was impossible. No one else had the sharingan but the Uchiha clan. What the hell was this man.

"You want me to join them" Sasuke whispered, looking back at Naruto.

The blonde took a deep breath, pressing his lips together. His eyes fixed on Sasuke's.

"No one knows the sharingan like you do" he sighed.

This was his chance, Sasuke thought. This was the chance to help the village. Except leaving again was not something he'd like to do, he didn't want to leave Naruto so soon. But this time was for the village. That was more important than his feelings.

Sasuke looked down to the scroll again, and rolled it slowly, squeezing it a little when he was done.

"When do you want me to go?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him, tears almost filled his eyes, he didn't want Sasuke to leave on a mission so soon, he did not want to send him away so quickly.

"As soon as possible" he replied pressing his lips together. It pained him to do this.

"Understood" he bowed and turned to the door, He looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye before leaving the office, they both took a deep breath and Sasuke left.

Naruto groaned and let himself fall on the chair.

"Is everything okay?" Shikamaru asked with curved eyebrows.

"Yeah, we just haven't had the chance to…" he cleared his throat. "catch up"

His eyes stayed on the door for the longest time. No, he thought, I'm not letting him leave just like that. I must say something, he told himself.

Sasuke got to the inn and started packing, taking out his kunai and all his gear after months of laying on the bottom of that bag. He looked at himself in the mirror, gazing at his scratched headband. He was finally going to a mission again, a mission for Konoha, after all these years, after all these hatred. And with Naruto as a Hokage.

Fate is surely a weird thing, he chuckled to himself.

He grabbed the scroll and the map to were the jounin unit were stationed and headed out. The sun was already down, it was probably getting late too, there were not many people on the streets and some houses already had most of their lights off. It kinda reminded him of that night he left the village. He felt glad that so much had happened to him since then. That so much had changed. That now he was back. And all was well, or at least, starting to.

He walked towards the gate, greeted the guards and walked out of the village. Definitely very different from that time.

He started walking through the woods when a voice made him stop.

"So, here we are again" he heard Naruto chuckled from one of the trees he had just walked by. Sasuke turned to him with a short smile.

"Can't escape from you, can I?" Sasuke sighed, Naruto shook his head.

"Never" Naruto chuckled. "Sorry I put you on a mission so fast…" he sighed, looking down.

"No, I'm glad to be on it" Sasuke said, Naruto raised his eyes to him. "This way I can start helping the village, gain back the trust I lost"

Naruto smiled. "You're right" he took a deep breath. Naruto wanted to say so many things, but couldn't find the right words. "Just...be careful, okay? Konoha is not the same without you" he shrugged, hesitating before speaking again. "And I…" _gulp_ "_I'm _not the same without you" he shook his heads slightly, shrugging a little, his hands were shaking.

Sasuke's short and almost nonexistent smile faded.

What did he mean by that?, he asked himself in panic. Could it be true and Naruto actually felt the same why as he did? Why else would he had said those words?

Naruto's heart was at his throat, he didn't know where those words were coming from, he just knew they had came out and there was no way of fixing it.

"I mean, I don't...um...What I meant wa-" Naruto started rambling, the silence was killing him, but Sasuke interrupted just in time.

"Naruto, stop" he said slightly raising his hand. Their eyes met, Sasuke took a deep breath, closed his eyes and slowly opened to finally speak. "Want to know my reason to be better?" Sasuke said suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened. He had spend months asking for that answer. Blue and black eyes still locked on each other. Naruto nodded nervously.

"It's…" Sasuke took a deep breath, without looking away from those blue eyes, there was no going back now. He was going to tell him, for better or worse. "You"

Naruto's heart almost jumped out of his mouth. "M-me?" he asked, blinking quickly. He was right, he was the answer, he had been the answer all along. "W-why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You're the only one who never stopped believing in me, Naruto" Sasuke whispered. "If there was any light in me during all those years it was you" he took a deep breath, his eyes on the floor. "You were the only prove I still belonged somewhere, that I still belonged as your friend, that I wasn't completely lost" he looked back to Naruto's eyes, which were starting to water. Sasuke swallowed heavily. "And since that battle I feared I didn't belong by your side anymore, until I got this" he added looking through the inside pocket of the neck of his jacket, pulling out the piece of paper and handing it to Naruto.

"I guess I miss you" Naruto chuckled in a whisper.

"That's when I knew" he added. "If I was going to become someone worth forgiving, it was going to be for you" he looked back at the floor.

Naruto couldn't believe the words he was hearing, his heart had calmed down, his chest was filled with warmth, one that he thought it was impossible to feel, he was moved, he was happy, he was in shock, all at the same time. He had to say something back, he had to.

_Gulp._ "Of course I never stopped believing in you" Naruto chuckled. "How was I going to forsake the first bond I ever made? My most important friend..." he shook his head, looking around, looking for the right words to say. "I couldn't leave you alone, not you, not in that darkness" he took a deep breath. "Home was just not home anymore without you" Naruto finally dared to look at Sasuke, who was still looking at the floor. "_Nothing_ is right without you" he added, Sasuke looked up. "I…" a small smile formed on his lips, his legs moved him closer to Sasuke. Now that he was saying his thoughts out loud, a new one came upon him. "I just can't live…" his smile got bigger, legs moved him closer, he never thought he'd be saying those words, but they felt right. "without you" he stopped moving, just centimeters away from Sasuke, who for some reason hadn't backed down.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, until Sasuke closed his eyes, lowering his head, and a short smile showed up on his mouth. And a crazy thought came to Naruto at the same time. Something that'd speak better than a thousand words from him ever could.

"You, usuraton-"

But Sasuke got immediately interrupted. Naruto had erased the centimeters between them in a step and now his lips were on top of his, one of his hands touching his right cheek. Sasuke widened his eyes like he'd never done before, Naruto was really kissing him. Now there was no doubt left in him, Naruto felt the same way as he did. His racing heart calmed down a little and his eyes started closing, while his hand moved to Naruto's cheek. His lips started replying to the kiss, separating a little, just to go back on a better angle.

Naruto felt as Sasuke replied to the kiss, while he felt his hand touching his cheek, something he could've only hoped for in his dreams. Sasuke was not weirded out, not pushing him away, he was actually replying to it.

They had been waiting years for this without realizing it. It felt sweet and soft, and most importantly, it felt right. Goosebumps ran through their whole bodies as their lips kept touching. They wanted to savor it for as long as they could, because they knew that the moment they stopped they'd have to face each other again, and what would they say? What would they do?

Sasuke slowly stopped the kiss, giving smaller kisses as he separated from Naruto, opening his eyes when he was far enough, but still closer to him as he could. The blonde opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's. They didn't know what to say to each other.

And suddenly, before any of them could give it any more thought, a smile started appearing in Naruto's lips, Sasuke's followed, and they started to laugh, their foreheads touched, hands still holding each other's cheeks. They didn't understand why they were laughing, maybe the nerves, maybe the happiness, a mixture of both most likely. None of them could believe what had just happened, what they had just done. After a few seconds their laughter started to get quieter and quieter, turning into a whisper, then a sigh of relief.

Their eyes met again.

"Promise you'll write?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled. "Promise"

They looked at each other for a while, then Sasuke kissed Naruto again, before disappearing. Naruto looked up, Sasuke was on one of the branches of the trees, he smiled at him, Sasuke smiled back and again.

"Usuratonkachi" he mouthed, and disappeared between the branches of the trees.

"Bakasuke" he whispered as he gazed into the woods. He touched his lips with the tip of his fingers. That was a feeling he was _never_ going to forget.

Sasuke ran through the branches, his lips tight together, his heart fill with a joy he hadn't felt in years. And after all the shit he went through, he could finally say he was _back home_.

**_The End._**


End file.
